


A Little Something Extra

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles that I've posted on Tumblr over the years. Each chapter is a new fic and will have it's own summary and warnings (if any). I rated the whole collection as Explicit, but I'll still put a rating for each chapter in it's summary, as some are rated much lower. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> early!klaine, pre-OS. 3 "Almost Kisses", PG

1.

Kurt practically ran through the corridor, trying to make it to Warblers practice on time. As he turned the corner, he didn’t have time to react before running straight into another body, sending papers flying through the air and his unfortunate victim tumbling to the floor. Kurt’s hands flew up to his face, trying to mask the redness of his cheeks.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Kurt said, muffled behind his hands. He peeked through his fingers and his mortification grew tenfold when he saw Blaine, still sitting on the floor surrounded by a sea of sheet music.

“Kurt, it’s okay,” Blaine smiled up at him from the floor before starting to pick up the papers.

Kurt quickly set his bag down and knelt next to him, scrambling to help. They worked together quickly, setting each sheet onto a neat pile in front of them. They both noticed a stray paper a few feet away, and as both of them reached for it, their heads knocked together. They both jumped back, laughing a bit through the pain.

Kurt brought his hand to his forehead, trying to rub away the soreness. He looked over at Blaine, who was looking at him in concern.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked, furrowing his eyebrows placing a hand on Kurt’s arm.

“M’fine. It may bruise a bit, but that’s what cover up is for,” Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine shifted closer to him, and Kurt could feel his heart speed up.

“Let me see,” Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand from his head and replaced it with his own.Blaine’s thumb ran softly over the soon-to-be lump on his forehead and they were so close that Kurt could feel Blaine’s breath on his cheek. Blaine’s hand stilled as their eyes met, but it stayed in its place against the side of Kurt’s face.

“I think you’ll be okay,” Blaine was speaking softly, almost at a whisper. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I’m not hurt,” Kurt responded just as quietly. He swallowed as Blaine moved even closer, his eyes flickering down to Blaine’s lips.

“Hey! You two coming or not?”

Kurt exhaled shakily, his chest struggling to expand as Blaine moved back and called over his shoulder.

“Be right there, Wes!” Blaine stood up and offered a hand to Kurt, who took it and allowed himself to be helped off of the floor. They gathered up their things in silence and walked to the Warblers practice room. As they took their seats, Kurt couldn’t help but return Wes’ friendly wave with a scowl.

2.

Dalton may have been a big, fancy school with a steep tuition and high quality blazers, but Kurt quickly found out that the students were just as much teenagers as the boys at McKinley. This included a penchant for acting like children when the opportunity presented itself.

Kurt was half-way through eating lunch when the first shot was fired. A glob of homemade macaroni and cheese suddenly appeared on the side of Jeff’s face, and from that point on, the room was in chaos. Kurt somehow managed to slide underneath the table relatively unscathed, but he knew that unless he planned on staying there for a while, he would take a few hits as he ran from the area. He was planning his route when Blaine slid in next to him, a green bean in his hair and mashed potatoes – or maybe alfredo sauce – covering his shoulder.

Kurt laughed when he saw Blaine’s state, earning him and eye roll and a crooked smile. He turned his attention back to the situation around their table, trying not to think about how close he and Blaine were to each other. He spotted the doorway and was happy to see that there were only a couple boys near it, the majority of them in a heated battled by the windows. Without thinking too much of it, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and quickly got out from under the table, yanking Blaine with him.

They laughed as they approached the door and managed to get out without much damage. Kurt turned around to comment on their stealth-like getaway, but all words were knocked out of him as he found himself with an armful of Blaine.

“My hero,” Blaine laughed as he spoke, his arms tight around Kurt’s waist. Kurt was used to the hugs by now. He had quickly discovered that Blaine was a naturally affectionate person, and he had told himself many times that it didn’t mean anything.

“I hardly think that pulling you away from flying food products would qualify as heroic,” Kurt said, laughing lightly as he brought his hands to Blaine’s chest and pushed gently, the embrace a bit too much for him to handle. He was very surprised to feel Blaine’s arms tighten around him.

“I think you may have saved me from more than that,” Blaine said, locking his gaze with Kurt’s. They stood there like that for a moment, and just as Kurt was starting to think ‘this is it’, Blaine started to laugh. Kurt’s face began to fall, but he managed to catch it and turn it into a smile.

“What’s so funny?” Kurt asked as he succeeded in pulling away, taking a couple steps back.

Blaine reached over and pulled something from Kurt’s hair, holding it up in between them.

_Of course_ , Kurt thought, _The moment was ruined by a pickle chip._

3.

“Hey, Kurt. Remind me again what we’re doing?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck his head out of his closet, glaring at Blaine, who was sprawled out on his bed.

“The seasons are changing, Blaine, you know that,” Kurt replied, trying to not get sucked in by how adorable Blaine looked when he pretended to be a starfish. “It’s time to change over my clothes, and, if I remember correctly, you offered to help.”

“Right,”Blaine said, sitting up to a crossed-legged position in the middle of the bed. “Do you mind if I turn on some music?”

“Be my guest,” Kurt answered, returning to his closet. He heard Blaine turn on the radio and it made him smile a bit. Blaine always got excited by music, and Kurt never turned down an opportunity to have Blaine sing and dance around him.

The time went by faster after that, with Kurt joining Blaine in song once in a while as he sifted through his wardrobe. He was about to start on his accessories when he was yanked away from his dresser by a very enthusiastic Blaine.

“Come on, Kurt. Dance with me,” Blaine said, sticking out his bottom lip and looking at Kurt through his obscenely long lashes. “Please?”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh and the next thing he knew, he and Blaine were bouncing around the room trying to out-dance each other. Kurt was impressed by Blaine’s extensive knowledge of disco moves and Blaine nearly fell over laughing as Kurt started to do “the lawnmower” across the room.

They continued dancing for a couple of songs, each of them taking turns trying to outdo the other with their performance skills. It was during one very complex spin that Kurt managed to trip over one of the piles of clothing that were placed on the floor like land mines. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Blaine, trying to stay upright, but instead fell backward onto the bed, with Blaine stumbling down on top of him.

They were both breathing heavily from exertion and Kurt could feel Blaine’s knee pressing uncomfortably against his thigh. As he looked up, Kurt saw that Blaine had ‘that look’ again, and his stomach started to do somersaults because there was no way this wasn’t going to happen. Blaine was looking back down at Kurt with a fond smile, his eyes piercing and dark.

Kurt ran his hand nervously up Blaine’s arm until his it rested on the back of his neck. He was met with no resistance as he started to gently pull Blaine down, Blaine’s face becoming fuzzy as he got closer and closer.

“Hey, guys! Mom’s making dinner and she – “ Finn stopped talking just as Kurt and Blaine looked over to the doorway. “What are you guys doing?”

Blaine jumped up quickly, his face beet red. Kurt managed to keep his cool despite the increasing rage he felt at another wasted opportunity.

_Maybe next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, kinda angsty reaction ficlet I wrote after we first got spoilers for 4x4, the dreaded break up. Completely and utterly jossed now, of course. PG

It had been three months since they had seen each other. Kurt moved toward New York like a typhoon, threatening to destroy anything or anyone in his path.

It had been two months since they cancelled their first Skype date of many. Kurt was doing a phenomenal job at Vogue.com, and as a result he had more and more responsibilities. Blaine was fine with it until he wasn’t.

It had been one month since it got to be too much. They were both busy all the time, and as much as it killed them to do it, they needed to end it before the anger and resentment obliterated any chance of friendship. That was what they had before, and that was what they both pretended to want after.

It was one minute after Kurt walked into the New Directions Turkey Day Trainwreck Extravaganza when the world shifted back upright. Blaine almost fell to the floor when he saw him, the feelings that hadn’t even remotely gone away punching him in the gut over and over again. When they locked eyes for the first time, Blaine could feel every ounce of air leaving his lungs and his heart speed up so quickly he could feel it in his teeth.

They moved toward each other slowly, cautiously, both afraid that one step out of place would reduce the rubble of their failed relationship into dust and leave it without any chance of being repaired.

“Hi,” Blaine whispered. It was a simple greeting but the underlying meaning was anything but simple. It was ‘I miss you’, ‘I need you’, ‘I want you’, and ‘I love you’ all in one small syllable.

“Blaine.”

As soon as Kurt said his name, Blaine snapped. He launched himself at Kurt, holding onto him like he would float away at any moment. He melted when he felt Kurt pull him even closer, the hands that he had missed so much clutching to his back and shoulders. Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s neck and breathed for what felt like the first time in months. When he felt Kurt start to pull away he only held on tighter, only allowing himself to lift his head and press his forehead against Kurt’s.

They stood there with their eyes closed and knuckles white for minutes – maybe hours. The beat of the music and the voices of their friends around them a dull buzz underneath the sounds of their breathing and heart beats, mixed with a litany of apologies. They had so much to talk about and plans to figure out, but when their lips met for the first time in weeks, it wasn’t coming home. It was finding their forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble written as a reaction to The Box Scene. PG

The phone almost slipped from Blaine’s fingers as he scrambled to answer it. He was pretty sure that putting it to his ear was a little unhygienic considering the lube on his hand and what he had been doing, but it was Kurt calling and he couldn’t miss it.

“Hello?”

“Hey you. How was your day?” Kurt’s voice rang through the phone cheerfully. Blaine had noticed that New York did wonders for Kurt’s mood.

“I’m good. Good. Yeah,” Blaine had been so close. He let his hand wrap around his cock and squeezed, hoping to continue once he was off of the phone. They hadn’t delved too deeply into phone sex yet and Kurt might not have been alone, anyway.

Unfortunately for Blaine, the pressure on his dick caused him to moan rather loudly.

“Everything okay? You’re breathing funny.” Kurt said, and Blaine knew he was concerned. The situation could go one of two ways, depending on if he fessed up to his current activities. Blaine wasn’t sure he wanted to risk it. 

“M'fine.” Blaine let out a deep sigh, stroking himself slowly. “How was your day?”

“Wait. Blaine, are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“No?” Blaine’s voice cracked and he knew that he’d been caught. “Maybe. I was, but then you called.”

“Oh,” Kurt said softly, voice suddenly lower. “You could have let it go to voicemail.”

“Nope,” Blaine continued to thrust slowly through his fist, his breathing getting heavier. He let out a small groan since there was no reason to hide it anymore. “I promised I’d always pick up.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, but Blaine knew things were going to get a lot more interesting when he heard a zipper being undone on the other end of the line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badboy!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, inappropriate use of a piano bench. NC-17

“You’re looking rather delicious once again, Hummel.”

Kurt slammed his locker door in irritation. He knew that voice. The voice that sent shivers throughout his body and haunted his dreams - not that he would ever admit it out loud.

Blaine Anderson had very clearly expressed interest in Kurt on the first day of the school year by way of several complimentary remarks about his ass. Kurt, however, was not interested in becoming another one of Blaine’s conquests.

Kurt wanted nothing to do with Blaine Anderson.

So what if Blaine was ridiculously attractive with his stupid gelled hair and his bright eyes that reminded Kurt of an overexcited beagle. Kurt barely even noticed the tightness of Blaine’s pants and the muscles that stretched the sleeves of the ugly graphic t-shirts he wore. Blaine was rude, loud, and tacky. If he thought that Kurt was going to fall for his raunchy pick-up lines, he had another thing coming.

Glee Club had ended and Kurt was the last one in the choir room. Regionals were in a couple days, and though Mercedes and Sugar had been working very hard on the costumes, Kurt felt compelled to look them over. He loved those girls, but professionals they were not.

Kurt was bent over a box of bow ties and suspenders, making sure they all matched in color and pattern, when he heard a door click behind him. He turned to see who it was and his cheeks immediately turned bright red when he saw who was leaning back against the door.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just here to enjoy the view,” Blaine said, slowly walking toward Kurt. He looked _dangerous_ , not in a violent way, but in a ‘I’ll rock your world and break your heart’ kind of way.

“What are you doing in here?” Kurt asked, eyes shooting over to the doors and noting that they were both closed, meaning that they were both locked from the inside. It was also after 4:00 pm, and the school was empty except for the jocks and cheerleaders that had practice, and most of them wouldn’t be caught dead in the choir room.

Blaine stopped a few inches in front of Kurt, with his sexy smirk on full display. Kurt could feel his own palms get sweaty around the several pairs of suspenders he was clutching. He took a step back, closing his eyes in frustration when he felt the back of his knees hit the piano bench.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Blaine said. He looked Kurt up and down and licked his lips. “I missed you. I haven’t seen you around much, and, sweetheart, it’s a crime to go a day without seeing that ass. Tell me you wear those jeans just for me.”

“Did you ever think that maybe I avoid you on purpose?” Kurt tried to glare at Blaine, but the best he could do was gape at him. Blaine took another step forward and placed a hand on top of the piano on either side of Kurt.

Kurt’s mouth went dry at their close proximity. He could see the flecks of gold in Blaine’s eyes and could probably count each of his obscenely long lashes if he could focus on anything at that moment. Blaine was a dick, but he was _so pretty_.

“Maybe you do,” Blaine said, moving his arms in so they were pressed against Kurt’s sides. “But you know what I think? I think you don’t realize how many times I’ve noticed you checking me out. Actually, I think that you might have a little crush on me, Kurt.”

Blaine leaned in closer as he spoke and Kurt started to feel a bit lightheaded, like he couldn’t catch his breath.

“What I _think_ is that you’re a creep. I’m not falling for it, Anderson.”

Kurt’s brain was telling him to push Blaine away and make a run for it, but the rest of his body didn’t pay any attention. He was more and more nervous by the second, and it wasn’t because he was afraid of what Blaine might do. On the contrary, he was more afraid of how much he wanted Blaine. It was absolutely irrational and probably the worst thing for him, but Kurt couldn’t help himself.

“Oh, I think you already have, Hummel.”

Kurt wasn’t sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he and Blaine were kissing. It wasn’t light, chaste kisses, either. They were attacking each other’s mouths, tongues sliding and teeth biting. Kurt’s ass was pushed up onto the piano keys behind him as Blaine pressed up against him, the awful, clanging sounds drowned out by heavy breathing and soft moans.

Blaine’s hands went straight to Kurt’s ass and squeezed, making Kurt groan loudly. Kurt felt hot and wanted, which was an entirely new and wonderful feeling. He gasped when Blaine started to suck on his neck, his hands clutching Blaine’s back and pulling him closer.

“You taste so fucking good,” Blaine said against Kurt’s skin. He slid one hand down underneath Kurt’s thigh, lifting it up and rolling his hips forward. Kurt’s head fell back at the feeling of Blaine’s hard cock against his own, allowing Blaine more access to run his teeth down his throat. “God, I can’t get enough of you.”

“If anyone finds out about this, I swear I will end you,” Kurt panted out, meeting each thrust of Blaine’s hips and pulling on his shirt, practically ripping it as he yanked it over Blaine’s head.

Blaine chuckled and licked a line up Kurt’s neck, stopping at his ear.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be our dirty little secret,” Blaine whispered before sucking Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth. Blaine’s fingers quickly undid the buttons of Kurt’s shirt, and he pushed it off Kurt’s shoulders and tossed it on top of the piano.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine ran his hands down his chest, lightly playing with his nipples. He had never been so turned on before. He also never thought that he would be the type to have _relations_ with someone at school, but he realized a couple minutes earlier that under the right circumstances, anything was possible.

Blaine slowly worked on Kurt’s belt and Kurt wondered if he was giving him time to say no. Kurt didn’t want to say no, though. He wanted to do anything but stop. He hesitantly pressed his hand against Blaine’s cock through his pants, cheering internally at the moan that escaped Blaine’s lips.

“Fuck, Hummel, didn’t know you had it in you,” Blaine said, his voice ragged and filled with lust. 

Kurt continued to stroke Blaine as his own pants were undone, removing his hand when Blaine pulled them down to just above his knees. He heard a scraping noise and saw that Blaine had pulled the piano bench over and sat down on it.

“Feeling lazy there - oh my god!” Kurt’s hands came down hard on the piano keys as Blaine took the head of his cock into his mouth. He had always tried to imagine what it would feel like to have someone blow him, but it seemed his own mind was severely lacking in creativity, because Blaine’s mouth was sinfully skilled.

Kurt’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth was slightly open. He couldn’t help the soft mewls and low groans coming out of his throat, but it seemed that Blaine didn’t mind one bit as he sucked Kurt’s cock earnestly, bobbing his head quickly and swallowing him down. Kurt was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t notice that Blaine had pulled a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket.

Blaine pulled his pants down further until they were pooled at his ankles. He didn’t think anything of it until he felt a slick finger slide up behind his balls. He grabbed onto Blaine’s shoulder and looked down at him.

Kurt was going to tell Blaine to stop and that what they were doing was enough, but Blaine looked so good with his lips red and wrapped around his cock that Kurt shook away all of his uncertainty. He may be losing his virginity in the choir room of McKinley High School, but as cliche as it was, he wanted it to happen. Kurt shifted his legs as far apart as he could and tangled his fingers in Blaine’s hair.

Blaine’s finger slowly slipped inside of him. Kurt was very pleasantly surprised at how gentle Blaine was being, considering his reputation for being a jerk. Kurt bit his lip at the weird feeling of Blaine adding a second and third finger, but it wasn’t long until he was rocking his hips, wanting more of something he couldn’t identify. Blaine had stopped sucking him and had opened up his own pants. He was stroking himself slowly, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Blaine said quietly. He carefully removed his fingers and Kurt watched as Blaine rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with the remaining lube.

“Turn around,” Blaine said, grabbing onto Kurt’s hips and moving him so his back was to Blaine. Kurt was confused for a second, but then it all made sense when Blaine pulled him back onto his lap, lining himself up to Kurt’s entrance and slowly guiding him down. Kurt cried out at the stretch, gripping onto the piano in front of him. Blaine was patient, holding Kurt’s hips in place to allow him to adjust, which Kurt was grateful for.

After a minute, Kurt was fully seated on Blaine’s lap. Blaine’s cock felt huge inside of him, but amazing at the same time. He could feel Blaine breathing against his back, the warm puffs of air soothing in a strange way.

“You okay?” Blaine asked, rubbing his hands over Kurt’s back and sides softly.

Instead of answering, Kurt rolled his hips. Blaine groaned behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him back so they were pressed against each other. Kurt’s feet were planted firmly on the floor between Blaine’s legs, so he used them for leverage as he continued to move his hips in slow circles.

“Yeah, just like that, ” Blaine said, breathing heavily against Kurt’s skin.

Feeling more confident, Kurt started to move up and down on Blaine’s cock, thankful for the multiple Jazzercise videos that had given him such strong thighs. Before long, he was riding Blaine’s cock hard, sweat covering his skin from exertion and broken moans coming out of his mouth in a steady stream. Blaine was whispering praise behind him while gripping onto him, helping him stay upright. The piano bench was small, but it was much sturdier than Kurt would have thought.

Kurt arched his back, changing his angle slightly. He practically screamed at a particularly hard thrust down that made Blaine’s cock hit him in all the right places. Blaine wrapped a hand around him, not needing to move it much as Kurt’s motions were enough to thrust his cock through Blaine’s tight fist.

“Blaine, oh god.”

Kurt was so close. He slammed down on Blaine’s cock once, twice more before coming harder than he thought possible. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open in a silent scream as he spilled out over Blaine’s fist. Blaine used his free arm to keep Kurt moving on his cock, lifting him up and dropping him down only a few times before hit bit down on Kurt’s shoulder and fell over the edge. 

Kurt struggled to catch his breath. He was leaning back against Blaine, who had wrapped his arms firmly around his chest. They sat like that for a moment before Kurt spoke up.

“As amazing as that was, I’ll still destroy you if you say a word about it to anyone.”

Blaine huffed out a short laugh and pulled Kurt closer to him, shifting his legs to support more of Kurt’s weight.

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my porny reaction fic to the 'I Want You Back' deleted scene. Possessiveness, intergluteal sex. NC-17

Kurt grabs onto Blaine’s arm as they head out, a little more forcefully than he normally would, but the disgusting display that occurred a few minutes ago in the common room was still on repeat in his mind and making his blood boil.

“We’ll meet you at McKinley,” Kurt calls to Santana, who looks confused at first, but catches on quickly judging by her smirk.

“Kurt what are we - ” Blaine is cut off by Kurt yanking him back toward the common room. Most of the Warblers have dispersed, but Kurt doesn’t care as long as one specific person is around.

A few feet from the common room door is a small alcove. Kurt has many fond memories of making out with Blaine in that spot from back when they both wore the red and blue blazers.

Blaine squeaks in surprise as Kurt pushes him into the alcove, immediately pressing him against the wall and claiming his mouth, kissing him hard and dirty from the get go. Kurt can still picture everything about the “performance”. He can see Sebastian grinding in front of Blaine, trying to show him what he’s missing.

Kurt takes full control, marking Blaine’s lips with his teeth. Blaine is completely complacent, meeting every thrust of Kurt’s hips and slide of his tongue. He doesn’t recoil like he had when Sebastian got too close, because he belongs to Kurt.

Kurt quickly unzips Blaine’s pants, tugging them down just enough to expose his ass and release his cock. Blaine’s only response is a small whimper. His hands are wrapped tightly around Kurt’s arms, holding on and giving Kurt whatever he wants.

Wasting no time, Kurt quickly spins Blaine around and presses him further against the wall with his cheek against the dark wood paneling, and then yanks his own pants down a few inches. They don’t have time to do everything that Kurt wants. If it was up to him, he would take Blaine right in front of the Warblers. Pound into him as Blaine screams his name, not Sebastian’s. Just as it should be.

Blaine’s fingers tried to grab onto the wall as Kurt starts to grind his cock against his ass, sliding along the crack. Kurt pulls back to lick his own palm, using the spit to slick up his cock before pushing it against Blaine again. This time, he uses his hands to spread Blaine’s cheeks, allowing his cock to press in further.

Blaine’s face is still pressed up against the wall, his breath so hot that Kurt could see it condensing on the wood. Kurt continues to thrust, marking Blaine with a too-tight grip on his hips. He whispers against Blaine’s skin.

“Who do you belong to, Blaine? Who can make you feel like this?”

Blaine is panting and barely able to respond. Kurt wraps a hand around Blaine’s cock and starts jerking him hard and fast, the action drawing out barely coherent words.

“You… just… o-only you… Kurt… ”

Kurt lets out a choked off moan, painting Blaine’s lower back with thick lines of come. He keeps stroking Blaine, increasing the tightness of his grip with each upward motion of his fist. Blaine is getting louder, repeating Kurt’s name over and over until he stops talking completely and swings his arm back to grab onto Kurt as he falls apart.

That has always been one of Kurt’s favorite things about sex with Blaine.

Blaine always holds onto him when he comes, like he needs Kurt to ground him or else he’ll float away. As Blaine slumps against the wall catching his breath, something - someone - moves a few feet away from them.

Kurt only wanted Sebastian to hear Blaine praising his name.

If Kurt happens to meet Sebastian’s eyes and smirk as he walks down the hall, Blaine on his arm, he considers it a bonus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reaction fic to Season 4 break up spoilers. Kurt goes to Blaine's house to get back some of his things. Bottom!Blaine, make-up sex. NC-17
> 
> “The hardest part of breaking up is getting back your stuff.” - 2Ge+her

Kurt marched up the Anderson’s driveway with his head held high and a large box in his arms, filled with DVDs, sweaters, books, and a few random knick knacks and unmentionables. He was back in Lima for Thanksgiving weekend, and as soon as he walked into his old bedroom, he nearly fell to the floor. Every memento of his and Blaine’s failed relationship glared at him, judging him, invisible fists punching him in the gut until he could no longer breathe.

He decided that it was time to clean house.

The box was the result of hours of sifting through drawers, knocking things off of shelves, and crying more than he cared to admit. It was over now, though, and it was time to give back everything that Blaine had left with him for safekeeping. Kurt told himself that he didn’t want any of it anymore, hating himself because it wasn’t true.

Kurt rang the doorbell before he even realized that he had reached for it, cursing old habits and hoping that Blaine was home so that he could get it over with. He was sure that his eyes were still puffy and maybe he should have gone another day. He really didn’t want to give Blaine the satisfaction of knowing how much he still affected him.

There was no answer, which made Kurt sigh with relief and frustration. He had made a list of all of his belongings that were scattered through Blaine’s bedroom, and he had every intention of getting them back. He put the box down with more force than necessary, angry that he would have to come back at some point in the near future. He stared at the box and all the memories sticking out through the top, willing away the burning in the corners of his eyes.

Kurt spun around and practically ran toward his car, which was somehow much further away than where he had left it. He was just about open the car door when he heard another door open.

“Kurt?”

Kurt closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before turning around.

Blaine was standing at the door, pajama pants hanging low on his hips and no shirt to be found. His hair was messy on one side, his left side, which Kurt knew to be his favorite side to sleep on. Blaine looked absolutely adorable and breathtakingly gorgeous.

That bastard.

“Blaine. Hello,” Kurt said with as much confidence as he could muster. He walked back toward the door, refusing to meet Blaine’s eyes. “I’ve brought your things. I also have a list of belongings that I would like you to gather up for me.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Come on in.” Blaine picked up the box and walked inside, Kurt trailing behind him as they headed up to Blaine’s bedroom.

Kurt felt a wave of emotion hit him when he walked into the familiar space, the place where he had spent so much time laughing, singing, and making love. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, deciding to save them for when he was alone and could have a proper breakdown. He pulled his list from his pocket and started to read it off the items, hating how his voice got thicker with each one.

Blaine didn’t say anything as he gathered up Kurt’s things. He didn’t even look at Kurt, walking around the room reaching for items hidden away at the top of shelves that were too high. Kurt couldn’t help stare as the muscles of Blaine’s torso stretched and flexed, his pajama pants sliding lower with his movements until he could see the dimples at the base of Blaine’s spine.

Kurt cleared his throat and looked back down at his list.

“Well, I think that’s everything except for my silver cuff links, so if you could just grab those for me, I can be on my way.”

“No.”

Kurt’s head jerked up. Blaine was glaring at him, his face full of determination and his body stiff. Kurt knew that look. Blaine was angry.

“Excuse me?” Kurt couldn’t help the irritation in his tone. He only needed one more thing and he could go home and cry hysterically into the biggest piece of cheesecake he could find. “Blaine, where are they? I’ll grab them myself.”

Kurt walked over to Blaine’s dresser, where he knew that Blaine liked to keep his accessories. He reached for the top drawer and jumped when a firm hand caught his wrist.

“No, Kurt. You gave those to me, and I’m keeping them.”

“I let you borrow them, Blaine.” Kurt yanked his arm out from Blaine’s grip, stepping back as Blaine stepped forward.

“I wore those to your senior prom. You let me wear them because you said they would add a little bit of sparkle.” Blaine’s voice started to get softer with every syllable, making it hard for Kurt to breathe. “Do you remember that night, Kurt? I tried to give them back - ” Blaine paused and reached into a small silver box laying on top of the dresser, pulling out two silver and black cuff links and holding them out in the palm of his hand - “Do you remember what you said to me?”

Blaine was breathing heavily, his eyes shining and the hand holding out the cuff links shaking, ready to snap under their weight. Kurt swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and the tears that were threatening to fall for the last half hour becoming more persistent. He didn’t know what to make of any of this.

“I told you to keep them,” Kurt said, barely above a whisper and not sure how his voice had even managed that. “So that when you miss me, when I’m gone, when you’re sad, they can still help you shine.”

Kurt didn’t move as Blaine took another step forward, closing his fist around the cuff links before placing them down on top of the dresser.

“Do you still want them back?” Blaine asked, the question loaded with too many meanings for Kurt to wrap his mind around. Blaine took another step forward. “Tell me you want them back.”

“Blaine, I - I don’t know what you want from me,” Kurt said, his entire body shaking. Blaine brought his hands up to grip at the lapels of Kurt’s jacket.

“I just want you, Kurt.”

Kurt wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing he felt was Blaine’s mouth on his, hot and bruising. It was everything that he had been missing for the past seven weeks and three days since they stupidly ended things.

Blaine groaned as Kurt coaxed his mouth open with his tongue, losing himself completely to the way Blaine tasted, the way he smelled, and the way his fingers felt as they worked their way under his many layers, reaching the very core of him. He forgot about all the hurt and anger, the way that Blaine had said it was ‘over’. None of that mattered anymore because no matter what happened between them, it would never be over.

They stumbled to the bed, bodies crushed together, Blaine frantically working open every button he could find until Kurt was down to just his pants and briefs, the rest of his clothing thrown around the room in a manner that would normally make Kurt freak out but he couldn’t even be bothered by it. Kurt tried to come to grips with what was happened but he couldn’t, not able to process anything but Blaine as he kissed him desperately, their tongues sliding together in a perfect rhythm that only they knew.

Kurt felt the bed behind him and wasted no time falling back and pulling Blaine down on top of him, needing to feel Blaine’s weight pressing him down, making him feel grounded for first time in weeks. Blaine immediately rocked his hips down, the friction sending sparks up and down Kurt’s spine, his back arching in response. Kurt hoped that it was all real and not an incredibly vivid and mind-blowing dream, because he was sure his heart couldn’t take it.

“Missed you so much,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips before dragging his mouth across his jaw and down to his neck, sucking and biting at the skin, marking him.

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine hit every spot that he knew drove him crazy. He moved his hips in time with Blaine, grinding and thrusting, needing more. Kurt snaked his hand down to undo his own pants, sighing in relief as the pressure of his already too-tight skinny jeans was removed from his achingly hard cock.

“Missed you. God, I missed you,” Kurt said between quickening breaths, pulling Blaine back up to kiss him properly, needing to feel close to him again.

Blaine broke the kiss and lifted his head, looking down at Kurt with nothing but devotion and pure want. Kurt was sure that he was close to imploding at the intensity of Blaine’s gaze and how badly he wanted it to mean what he hoped it meant.

“Blaine, what -“

“I need you, Kurt,” Blaine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt’s head was spinning. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to ask. He couldn’t now, though. The words would have to come later. Instead, he moved down Blaine’s body, dancing his tongue across Blaine’s chest, flicking it over his nipples, and making him writhe beneath him.

“Please, Kurt. Need to feel you.”

Kurt moved further down Blaine’s body, tugging at Blaine’s pants until they were completely off and Blaine was lying back on the bed, just waiting. Blaine cried out loudly as Kurt palmed his cock through his briefs, stroking up and down before hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down and off. Blaine was always so beautiful like this, completely bare with flushed skin and the slightest bit of sweat on his brow.

Blaine reached over to his nightstand, fumbling around at first, but coming out victorious with lube and a condom in hand. He sat up, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pressing both items into his palm.

“I want to feel it," Blaine whispered. "Make me feel it.”

Kurt nodded, tears welling up again at how broken Blaine sounded. He set the lube and condom down on the bed beside him and leaned down to place hard kisses up the inside of Blaine’s thigh, not stopping until he reached his cock and not wasting any time taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Fuck, Kurt!” Blaine yelled at the ceiling, his eyes shut tight and fingers gripping the pillow under his head.

Kurt blindly reached for the lube, not wanting to stop sucking Blaine, the familiar taste on his tongue shooting straight to his own cock. He poured more than necessary onto his fingers and circled around Blaine’s rim. Blaine’s hips jumped and Kurt had to swallow around his cock quickly to keep from choking. Kurt was feeling completely strung out, wanting to do everything all at once and never wanting to stop.

Blaine keened when Kurt slipped a finger inside, barely pausing before starting to thrust it in an out, adding a second only a minute or two later. He knew Blaine’s body well enough to know that he could take it. He crooked his fingers up, taking more of Blaine into his throat as his hand operated on autopilot.

“K-Kurt, more - fuck, please,” Blaine gasped out, dropping a hand down to grab at Kurt’s hair tightly, pulling just enough to make his scalp sting. Kurt added a third finger, fucking into Blaine roughly and bobbing his head faster, spit spilling out the corners of his mouth and dripping down Blaine’s cock.

Kurt could feel Blaine’s body tense up as he moaned wantonly and he knew that if he kept going, it would mean that the end was near and he wasn’t ready for that yet. He pulled off of Blaine’s cock and gently removed his fingers, tugging his own briefs down as fast as he could, his own cock begging for attention. He was somehow able to control the shaking of his hands enough to rip open the condom wrapper and roll it on, groaning loudly as he lubed himself up.

Blaine pulled his knees up as far as he could, pulling his slick and open hole on display. Kurt nearly choked on air at how incredible Blaine looked, and he couldn’t help lunging forward and claiming his mouth, immediately sliding his tongue inside and curling it around Blaine’s. He didn’t break the kiss as he reached down and lined himself up with Blaine’s entrance, rubbing small circles around the rim agonizingly slow. Blaine broke their kiss with a shaky breath, opening his eyes and looking up at Kurt through wet lashes.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, not sure what he would do if Blaine changed his mind.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Kurt nodded once, knowing that Blaine wasn’t just referring to the sex. He steadied himself on one arm and pushed inside of Blaine’s body, burying himself completely in one smooth thrust, just the way Blaine always liked it. He could barely breathe, the tightness constricting around his cock in the most agonizingly wonderful way.

Blaine pulled Kurt down by the back of his neck, whispering ‘move’ before pressing their lips together. Kurt swallowed down Blaine’s moans as he started to move his hips in slow circles, pressing in hard. He wanted Blaine to feel every ounce of love and passion that was running through him, pouring all of himself out through his movements. Blaine reached down to grab at his ass hard, pulling Kurt in hard as their lips and teeth slid together. Everything was messy and wet, and it was one of the most incredible moments of Kurt’s life.

It didn’t take long for Kurt to start moving faster, thrusting his hips hard enough for the headboard to hit the wall in a steady beat. Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock sliding against his stomach, the friction lessened by the sweat between them. Blaine was still holding on tightly to Kurt’s ass and he could feel his nails biting into his skin. Their mouths remained connected, not even kissing but just acting as another point of desperately needed contact.

They went on for what seemed like hours before Blaine screamed Kurt’s name, his body convulsing as he spilled out between them, clenching around Kurt’s cock and making him fall to pieces seconds later.

Neither of them moved for a while, basking in their closeness. Kurt was spent in every sense of the word, his body liquefied and his heart stirring as it tried to mend itself.

As they drifted off to sleep, Kurt thought about how he had arrived with the intention of getting back so many trivial things, but ended up with the only thing that really mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terribly cliche AU ficlet about Kurt & Blaine getting married in Vegas, with bonus Puck. PG

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Oh, stop. You didn’t even put up a fight.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. They were supposed to have a huge wedding with all of their family and friends present. It was going to be exquisite. Ice scuptures, exotic flowers, a string quartet - the works. Kurt had everything planned out, but then he couldn’t book the right venue, the ice sculptors were going out of town, and every florist in the city told him that his arrangements were impossible because it wasn’t the right season.

In a nutshell, it all went to hell.

A week later, they were on a plane to Las Vegas, family, friends, and violins left behind.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“We’re getting married, not waging war,” Blaine laughed, earning him a half-hearted glare. Kurt didn’t bother trying to hold back the smile that peeked through. After all, they were minutes away from being _husbands_.

They walked into the small chapel hand in hand, sharing amused looks at the gaudy decor and plastic flowers. It was tacky, but if there were living one of the biggest cliches imaginable, they might as well go all out. Blaine rang the bell at the front desk and stood back, bouncing on his heels and swinging their clammy hands between them. Kurt felt like his stomach was trying to climb up through his throat.

“Well, look who we have here! Good to see you, boys!”

Kurt and Blaine both jumped as they were approached by possibly the worst Elvis impersonator they had ever seen. Not that they had seen many, but the guy was practically glowing with glitter and plastic rhinestones, all topped off with a wig that must have been at least twenty years old.

Kurt’s jaw dropped when he realized who “Elvis” really was. Blaine just burst out laughing.

“P-Puck?” Kurt sputtered out, his face the picture of shock and confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“I own this joint,” Puck replied, pointing to the sign like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Puck’s Wedding Palace**

“Well, good for you, man,” Blaine interjected, looking between Puck and Kurt, who seemed to be having a hard time comprehending what was happening.

“Thanks, dude,” Puck said, giving Blaine a fist bump. “Wait, are you two looking to get hitched? Here?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Kurt jabbed Blaine with his elbow, making him jump and wiping the broad grin from his face.

“We were thinking about it,” Blaine said quickly before Kurt could drag him out of the building. “Planning on it, actually. Right, Kurt?”

“I’m sure there are other places around if we - ”

“Dude, you’re hurting my feelings,” Puck interrupted, pouting at Kurt with a hand over his heart. “I run a legit business, and you guys are my bros. I’ll even give you a fifty percent discount.”

“Fifty percent? My, how generous of you,” Kurt said dryly.

“We’ll do it,” Blaine informed him, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Can we speak to the officiant first, though?”

“I’m listening,” Puck responded, wagging his eyebrows.

“Oh, dear god, no. No way. We are not getting married by Noah Puckerman,” Kurt exclaimed, trying to break Blaine’s grip on his hand. Blaine bit his lip to hide his smile before cupping Kurt’s cheek with his free hand and meeting his eyes.

“Kurt, remember when we talked about this, and your only concern was not having our families and friends here?” Blaine asked, waiting for Kurt to nod once before continuing. “Puck is our friend, isn’t he?” Kurt gave another reluctant nod. “Okay. So, are we doing this?”

“He’s dressed like Elvis, Blaine.”

“Totally included in the package, dude!” Puck offered, giving them a thumbs up and a cheesy grin.

“Just say yes, Kurt. Marry me.” Blaine said softly, this thumb tracing the line of Kurt’s cheekbone.

Kurt tried really hard not to smile, but Blaine was so earnest and sweet, he couldn’t help it. He turned toward Puck and took a deep breath.

“Take us to the altar.”

“Yes!” Puck whooped, pumping his fist in the air. “You won’t regret this!”

The three of them walked to another room, decorated with even more plastic roses and crepe paper and filled with several other employees, all in different costumes. Kurt nearly changed his mind when he saw all the pink and white, not to mention the very pregnant Marilyn Monroe, but Blaine’s hand was pressed against the small of his back, guiding him forward without any hesitation in his steps.

Ten minutes later, after all three of them managed to sob their way through the vows, Kurt and Blaine said “I do”, deliriously happy and regretting nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic: It’s Hard to Look Right at You, Baby  
> Reaction fic to Blaine's clothing in the "Call Me Maybe" performance. Clothes!kink, bottom!Blaine, and Kurt being a bit bossy. NC-17

Kurt paced his bedroom, feeling wound up and heavy from aching limbs and a long day of slaving over an espresso machine. He had thrown his apron with more force when necessary as he left The Lima Bean, balling it up and tossing it into the company hamper, along with all of his internal animosity toward customers with much too sensitive palettes for a small town in Ohio.

The only thing keeping him from succumbing to no less than twelve straight hours of sleep was the anticipation of seeing Blaine. They had made plans for the afternoon, once Blaine was done with his school day, and no amount of spilled steamed milk could make Kurt cancel. It was strange to think that he was no longer in high school. Graduation seemed so long ago even though it had only been a couple months. He missed the routine of school, the way that it made him feel like he could still be a kid, instead of the adult that he now was, whether he thought he fit into the role or not.

Kurt stripped himself from his shirt, the smell of coffee beans wafting though the air as he pulled it over his head. He had just unbuttoned his pants when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, followed by the creak of a hinge and soft breaths.

“Hey,” Kurt said, knowing it was Blaine just from the sound of his breathing. He could recognize that anywhere. “Just, give me a second and I’ll –”

Kurt froze as he reached for his closet door, eyes widening as he took Blaine in. They had gone shopping together before the school year began, Kurt helping Blaine pick out some versatile pieces as well as outfits that made him look like he had stepped out of the world’s most pornographic fashion magazine. It was selfish of him, really. While the clothes were most definitely Blaine, they also gave Kurt a chance to suggest items that were rather… flattering.

Like the shirt Blaine was currently wearing.

Tight, white, and so thin he could make out the faint outline of Blaine’s nipples. The sleeves, though, the sleeves were stretched taut around hard, defined biceps, the fabric straining against the skin with every movement. Kurt remembered when Blaine stepped out of the dressing room after trying it on, the sight of it making his breath hitch and his own pants tighten. It had taken every bit of willpower he had not to pounce on Blaine right then and just take.

Kurt could feel his heart start to thud in his chest. It was everything, the stress of picky customers and registration deadlines at Allen County fucking Community College. The feelings of not being good enough for New York and being unsure of the future for the first time in years. All of those things brewed within him, curling dark clouds pouring out of him and following him everywhere he went.

Blaine, however, was a constant. He was solid and so sure that what they had was the real thing, so loving and accepting. He was everything that Kurt needed. Blaine stood still, his cheeks flushed as he stared at Kurt, and it was always thrilling for Kurt to know that no matter how many times Blaine had seen him shirtless it still caused the same physical reaction. It was a primitive response, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to act on those desires, to forget the uncertainty and the stress and let himself _feel_.

Kurt blinked once before he took two long strides toward Blaine, pinning him against the door so quickly that he could barely feel the carpet below his bare feet. He drank in Blaine’s surprised gasps, kissing him breathless, tasting every corner of his mouth like it was all he had to hold onto. Kurt pulled back, panting, his hands gripping tightly at Blaine’s arms, eyes focused on the indents of his fingertips.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasped, licking his lips and slipping one finger under the hem of the sleeve. “It’s so tight.”

Blaine huffed out a breath of laughter, his mouth wet and red from the firm press of Kurt’s mouth.

“You picked it out,” he said, sliding his hands around Kurt’s hips to pull him closer.

Kurt hummed and traced the hem, sliding another finger under the fabric.

“I have excellent taste,” he replied, gathering up Blaine’s sleeves with his fingers and yanking him forward, crashing their bodies and mouths together. They stumbled toward the bed, nearly falling over from the tangle of their legs as they tried to get closer to each other and move across the room at the same time. Kurt’s pants slid off easily as he went, and he kicked them off before stopping as Blaine’s legs hit the edge of the bed, keeping a firm grip on Blaine’s sleeves to keep him upright. Kurt could feel his body coiling up tightly, needing something, anything, a release of all the pent up tension that has been eating away at him for the past few weeks.

Blaine pulled away, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. Kurt caught on quick enough to grab Blaine’s hands.

“No. Leave it,” Kurt protested, using Blaine’s wrists to tug him forward for another deep, slow kiss. Blaine seemed to understand completely, relaxing under Kurt’s mouth and his touch, and the way they were so in sync took Kurt’s breath away. “Turn around.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows but obeyed, shifting so his back was pressed against Kurt and his ass was pushed back along the hard line of Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s hands slid up Blaine’s stomach with firm pressure, deft hands undoing his tie and slipping it off before unbuttoning his shirt, stopping halfway down. He slipped one hand underneath the tight fabric, fingertips skimming over the bare, hardening skin of Blaine’s nipple and his mouth tasting the newly formed sweat on the back of his neck.

“You look so good,” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s skin, hearing and feeling Blaine’s breathing speed up slightly. He undid Blaine’s belt with one hand, continuing to lightly pinch at Blaine’s nipple with the other, taking in each gasp and light moan that shuddered through Blaine’s body. “Fuck, Blaine, you always look so good.”

Kurt wormed a hand between them, splaying his fingers out in the middle of Blaine’s back. He pushed forward, bending Blaine over until he was propping himself up on his hands, his feet barely touching the floor. Kurt’s eyes roved over Blaine’s body, over the way his tight red pants were stretched around his ass, a second smooth skin over firm muscle. He often found himself wondering how he landed himself someone so gorgeous, both inside and out. Blaine was strong, his body carved with sharp definition, and Kurt had never thought that would be a thing for him, but it really, really was, in all the best ways. He knew that he was not exactly out of shape, but he was more lithe, his skin was softer, his body firm but not at all bulky. He loved how Blaine could take him over, pick him up and press into him against a wall, use his arms to move him up and down as he rode him.

This time, however, Kurt was in control, and he planned on making good use of it. He quickly tugged at Blaine’s pants, working them over his ass along with his briefs until they rested just above his knees. Blaine’s shirt was still on, leaving his hips and his ass beautifully bare, but adding something extra, a visual representation of the urgency that Kurt felt pounding through him. Kurt nudged the backs of Blaine’s legs with his knee, silently ordering him to crawl onto the bed. Blaine obliged and Kurt followed shortly after, grabbing lube and a condom from the night stand before joining Blaine on the bed, leaning over and grabbing at Blaine’s sleeves to yank him back up, trapping his fingers in the tight spaces that separated cloth from skin.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, nipping at the lobe and gliding a hand against the warm skin of Blaine’s stomach and then down to circle his fist around Blaine’s cock, stroking him slowly and without enough pressure to do more than tease. “Just like this.”

Blaine keened as Kurt sucked a mark into his neck, just above the collar of his shirt, and he started grinding his ass back against Kurt’s fully hard cock. Kurt pushed Blaine back down until he was resting his head on his forearms, his ass in the air and on display, making Kurt’s mouth go dry at the sight. Kurt moved without thinking, popping open the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers, pressing around Blaine’s rim, getting him wet before sliding one finger inside. Blaine groaned low and long, rocking his hips back, seeking more of Kurt’s touch. Kurt moved his finger in and out slowly, pressing around the rim, adding a second and third finger every couple minutes until Blaine was moaning and gasping, his face lax and mouth open against his own arms.

“Kurt, fuck, so good, please,” Blaine babbled, trying to spread his legs wider and whining at the restriction caused by his pants. Kurt fumbled with the condom for a second, his fingers shaking with how badly he needed this, how much he needed Blaine. He was finally able to roll the condom on, slicking himself up and starting to press in, immediately feeling a sense of overwhelming relief at the familiarity of it all.

Kurt worked his hips slowly, feeling Blaine stretch around him with every drawn out thrust. He wanted to make it last, wanted to forget all of the stress and the drama and just wrap himself up in Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel, to soak up every twitch and stutter of Blaine’s hips, the sounds falling from Blaine’s lips filling the air around him and wrapping him up like a warm blanket.

The hot tightness of Blaine’s ass around his cock soon started to take over, Kurt’s movements getting more and more frantic until he was lost in them, pounding into Blaine with hard thrusts, Blaine pushing back onto his cock, his shirt starting to show faint blotches of sweat. Kurt let go of his grip on Blaine’s hips, instead grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, fisting the fabric until it was stretched as far as it could go, wrapped tightly around Blaine’s torso. Blaine gasped at the feeling, moaning out Kurt’s name and rocking back harder.

Kurt gripped at Blaine’s shirt hard, his knuckles white as he used it for more leverage, pulling Blaine back as his hips shot forward, burying himself inside Blaine’s tight hole over and over. He could feel his own skin get tighter, his orgasm building up quickly, making him gasp for air from intensity and exertion.

“Oh god, you feel incredible,” Kurt gasped out. “So close – ah – fuck.”

Kurt let go of Blaine’s shirt in favor of grabbing back onto his sleeves, using them to yank Blaine back up and quickly wrapping one arm across his chest to hold him up and stroking his cock with the other. Blaine turned his head and brought a hand up to the back of Kurt’s head, grabbing his hair and pulling him into a sloppy kiss, teeth clacking together but neither one of them bothering to care. He was practically sitting in Kurt’s lap, riding him as best as he could, the soft fabric of his shirt clinging to his skin. Blaine sucked Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it before pulling back abruptly and dropping his head back onto Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt sped up the thrusts of his hips, driving up into Blaine’s body fast and hard, his hand moving rapidly over Blaine’s cock, his palm gathering the pre-come leaking from the slit and rubbing it into the hot skin, making the slide easier and drawing out the most delicious sounds he had ever heard.

“Right there, shit, K-Kurt, th-there,” Blaine whined, his body starting to shake. It only took a few more thrusts before Blaine was coming, his hands grappling at Kurt’s arm and a loud whine coming from between clenched teeth. 

Kurt felt everything crash down on him at once seconds later. He could feel the wetness spill over his fist as he worked Blaine through his orgasm, the clenching of Blaine’s hole around him and the drag of soft, sweaty fabric against his bare skin. It quickly became too much, and with one final thrust up, he was coming, crying out into Blaine’s shoulder. It seemed to last for hours even though it was no longer than a handful of seconds, his cock pouring out into the condom buried deep inside of Blaine, all the tension leaving his body as he came down slowly, trying to catch his breath.

Somehow they both managed to collapse onto the bed with a few shreds of grace, Kurt barely avoiding elbowing Blaine in the head on the way down. Blaine clumsily kicked his pants off with the little energy he had left as Kurt reached for a few tissues to clean them up and wrap up the condom. Blaine rolled so his head was resting against Kurt’s chest, both of them settling into the softness of the bed beneath them.

They didn’t move for a few minutes except for the soft touch of Kurt’s fingers running through the loose hairs at the back of Blaine’s head.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, finally breaking the silence.

Blaine hummed and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“For what?” he asked.

“For being here. For just being you,” Kurt answered, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead and smiling. “For looking so damn sexy all the time.”

Blaine laughed softly, and Kurt couldn’t help but think that the sound was one of the things he would miss the most if he ever did get out of Ohio.

“I love you, too, Kurt.”

Kurt let his eyes drift close for a moment before he inevitably would have to move, their time alone growing shorter with every minute. His dad would be home soon, as would Carole, and then Blaine would have to leave eventually.

Until then, Kurt would just have to let reality take a back seat and enjoy the time that he had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short drabble. Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine meet for the first time. PG

Blaine wasn’t sure what he was doing sitting in the gym, tucked away in a corner and away from the other students. He should have just stayed in the library. Instead, he was waiting to see the first school assembly of the year, surrounded by new faces and no friends. He shifted on the hard wood of the bleachers and pushed his glasses up his nose, sighing to himself and wondering if it was too late to make a run for it.

The screech of a microphone made Blaine jump and he looked around until he saw Principal Figgins standing to the side of the gym floor, saying something about Cheerios. He had no idea what Cheerios were, other than a healthy breakfast choice. Blaine watched as a sea of red and white bodies ran onto the floor, skirts flaring and plastic smiles in place. He rested his chin on his hand, elbow digging into his knee, and waited for the whole stupid thing to be over.

Then he saw him. Among the flock of high ponytails was a boy, and that boy made Blaine’s mouth go dry and his heart start to race. He couldn’t comprehend what the song was or what the other cheerleaders - Cheerios - were doing. They were all just blurs dancing around that one perfect, beautiful, sexy boy.

Blaine watched the routine intently, or rather, watched _him_ intently. He didn’t know how he would do it, but he had to figure out a way to meet him, if only just to determine the colors of his eyes or count the freckles on his face, if there were any at all. Blaine couldn’t really see from his seat, but he desperately needed to find out.

It wasn’t until later in the day, long after the school assembly, that Blaine spotted him again. He was alone, standing in his locker and Blaine nearly choked when he allowed his eyes to rake over his back and then down, down until he was blatantly staring at the tight red material stretched over his absolutely perfect ass. Blaine shook his head, trying to banish those thoughts and will away the rather embarrassing problem growing in his pants. He straightened his shoulders and marched ahead, stopping just behind The Boy.

“Hi. My name’s Blaine. I saw you earlier. You were looking pretty good out there.”

Well, that’s what Blaine had meant to say. In reality, he let out a garbled “unggh” sound, snapping his mouth shut and hoping he could get a Mulligan. Those hopes were squashed when The Boy with the Fantastic Ass turned around, and oh, wow. He was even more gorgeous up close.

“Can I help you with something?”

Blaine nearly swooned, the voice coming from between those pretty pink lips making his knees weak. "Blaine. My name is Blaine,“ he managed to say, his face growing hot.

"Kurt. My name is Kurt,” The Boy replied, smirking at him, but not unkindly.

“Hi Kurt, I’m Blaine.” Wincing at his complete lack of game, Blaine dropped his gaze and admired the floor pattern. “I just going to walk away now, before you think I’m even more of a loser.”

As he turned around, Blaine felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, new kid. Walk me to class,” Kurt said with a small smile, and Blaine noticed that his cheeks were also flushed a bit.

Blaine nodded quickly, not trusting his mouth at the moment.

Maybe McKinley wouldn’t be so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short ficlet. AU where Finn and Blaine are best friends and he meets Kurt like that. PG

Kurt was scrambling to find his keys, searching under the couch and between the cushions, even in the refrigerator, frantically trying to get out of the house before Finn and his friends arrived, bringing with them a month’s worth of hoarded junk food and enough video games to keep everyone in the house up for the entire weekend. Finn’s Saturday “man night” would be in full swing soon, and Kurt wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

Kurt cheered internally when he finally located his keys underneath an end table, and he nearly sprinted for the door, but stopped in his tracks when it opened suddenly, leaving him face to face with possibly the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen, who ducked his head and smiled at him through impossibly long lashes.

“Oh, hey Kurt,” Finn said, his greeting sounding a million miles away, and Kurt knew he should remember his manners and maybe introduce himself, but he was stuck on a pair of golden brown eyes, and those eyes seemed to be stuck on him as well. “This is Blaine, a good friend of mine from football camp.”

Kurt’s eyes darted away from the new guy - Blaine - for a moment so he could nod at Finn and step out of the way as he and rest of his friend’s passed through the hallway, barely even looking in Kurt’s direction. He was very pleased to find that Blaine appeared to be glued to the floor.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed out, feeling the blush creeping up his neck as Blaine bit his lower lip and nodded. “I just got home,” - it was surprisingly easy to fib a little when he was grinning like a fool - “Looks like I was just in time.”

“I’m glad you were,” Blaine replied, flashing Kurt another smile and gesturing for him to lead the way.

As Blaine followed him into the living room, where most of the guys were already sprawled out on any available surface, leaving just enough space on one of the couches to fit two more bodies snugly, Kurt decided that “man night” might be his new favorite thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler reaction ficlet for 4x10, "Glee, Actually". A little angst, a little fluff. PG

“Hey.”

Kurt gasped and jumped a bit, nearly dropping the mug in his hand. “Oh my god, Blaine, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Blaine whispered, ducking his head down and wrapping his arms around himself.

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to stare at Blaine’s eyelashes and the blush in his cheeks, or how gorgeous he looked in the light of the small lit up tree in the corner. “I, uh, couldn’t sleep, so I made some hot cider. Do you want some?”

“Yeah, sure, that would be great,” Blaine replied, smiling that crooked half smile that Kurt had come to know as _his_ smile. Except it wasn’t really his anymore, despite how wonderful the past 24 hours had been, and how much he really enjoyed being around Blaine again.

Kurt grabbed another mug and poured some cider for Blaine, handing it to him and trying not to gasp when their fingers touched briefly. It was another spark, another moment when Kurt wanted to forget the past few weeks and just be _them_ again. They stood there in the small kitchen, silence around them save for Burt's occasional snores coming from the couch a few feet away. Blaine had offered to take it, but Burt insisted since the other options were Kurt’s bed or Rachel’s, and he didn’t seem too keen on either.

So, Blaine was in Rachel’s makeshift bedroom, just a few feet and two curtains away from Kurt, but Kurt could practically feel him next to him, and when it became too much he had to get up, which is how they both ended up standing in the kitchen, glancing at each other over the tops of their mugs and swaying a little on their feet.

“Can I show you something?” Kurt asked suddenly, and Blaine nodded a little too enthusiastically than normal. “Grab your shoes and jacket.”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head, but followed Kurt as he set his mug in the sink and grabbed his coat. Kurt started to think that Blaine would probably follow him anywhere, and he couldn’t decide if that was a strength or their greatest weakness. Once they got their shoes on, Kurt led Blaine over to the window and opened it, swinging a leg over the side and smiling at Blaine briefly before climbing out.

The fire escape was sturdy enough, Kurt had been happy to find, and had become one of his favorite things about the loft. There may even have been occasions when he hid there from Rachel, huddled up with a cup of coffee and his headphones playing songs that really didn’t soothe a broken heart as much as make it bleed harder.

Blaine climbed out the window and stood next to Kurt, crossing his arms and rubbing at them to keep warm. He looked out over the side and Kurt caught himself staring again, looking away just as Blaine started to speak.

“You come out here often?”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Are you trying to pick me up?”

“No! I wasn’t, I just meant - ”

“Blaine, relax. It’s fine,” Kurt reassured him, internally kicking himself for even asking the question. It was flirting. They weren’t supposed to flirt anymore. Although, if Kurt was really honest with himself, they had been flirting since Blaine had gotten there. “And yes. I do. It’s kind of peaceful.”

“There’s no Rachel, either,” Blaine added, and Kurt cursed how well Blaine knew him. Kurt watched as Blaine shuddered, his breath visible in the cold air. Without thinking, Kurt moved closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“Is this okay?” He asked quietly, as if he was telling Blaine a secret rather than asking permission. Blaine turned so he was facing him and Kurt could swear he felt his heart stutter when he felt Blaine’s arms wind around his waist.

“It’s so okay,” Blaine whispered, looking up at Kurt with nothing but hope and love in his eyes, and Kurt would not let himself look down at Blaine’s lips because he knew that as soon as he did, his will would crumble.

Instead, Kurt held him a little tighter and looked out over the neighborhood, with Blaine’s head resting against his shoulder. It was too familiar and it still hurt a little too much, but for a cold December night out on a fire escape in Bushwick, it was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porny ridiculousness. AU-ish. 69'ing, food play (brief, inappropriate use of a pudding cup) as well as what could be considered light bondage. NC-17

Blaine loves Kurt’s morning workouts. It’s one of the many perks of sharing an apartment together, outside of the large quantities of time he gets to spend with the love of his life.

The workouts are special, though, and include vigorous yoga, a little weight training and - Blaine’s favorite - a fun routine where Kurt hangs upside down in a doorway and curls himself up, over and over. Blaine loves to watch the muscles of Kurt’s torso flex and relax, and he often does. The best part of it all is that Kurt doesn’t wear work out clothes.

Kurt doesn’t wear _anything_.

“I’m not going to ruin perfectly good clothing by sweating all over it,” Kurt said when Blaine first questioned it, not that he had been complaining. He suspects that Kurt does it more to tease him than to protect his wardrobe, but Blaine plays along. He’s only human after all.

Kurt is already at it when Blaine makes his way to the kitchen, the bar holding Kurt upside down in the doorway of the dining room. Kurt says it’s the best spot because it’s the furthest from any windows. Blaine thinks it’s the best spot because he can watch while he eats breakfast.

Blaine’s eyes follow the long lines of Kurt’s body as he rolls in on him self and then stretches back down, his hands touching the floor and his face flushing from the blood traveling downward. His legs look fantastic, longer than usual, the muscles beneath his skin tightening, his thighs looking strong and lean. Kurt catches Blaine looking and does a little wiggle of his hips, smirking because he knows exactly what he’s doing.

Reaching into the fridge, Blaine grabs a pudding cup and, in the spirit of being ridiculous and so in love it makes him dizzy, licks the remnants off the lid slowly, wagging his eyebrows when Kurt’s throat bobs.

“Pudding for breakfast?” Kurt asks, slightly breathless. “I was going to make something when I’m done.”

“No rush,” Blaine says. “Pudding is delicious.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine giggles a little because it looks like he’s just trying to get a better look at the floor. Then Kurt goes back to his workout and Blaine leans back against the counter, taking a spoonful of pudding into his mouth and sucking on the spoon to get the last bit off.

Blaine pushes off the counter suddenly and walks toward Kurt, smirking to himself.

“Why don’t you get breakfast started?” Kurt asks as he rolls down from a particularly impressive move. “Or at least get the coffee going?”

Blaine ignores the requests completely, too busy staring between Kurt’s legs, where he’s half hard and practically begging for attention.

“Hello? Earth to Bl - Christ, that's cold!”

Blaine laughs at Kurt’s feeble attempts to swat at him. It might not have been the most mature thing to do, but it it was certainly amusing. He looks down at Kurt, who is staring up at him and glaring.

“Oops?” Blaine says, shrugging his shoulders and watching pudding drip down onto Kurt’s chest.

“Oops? Really? You dip my dick in your pudding cup and all you can say is oops?”

Blaine shrugs again and kneels in front of Kurt, setting the pudding cup down beside him.

“Let me get that for you,” is all he says before licking up Kurt’s chest, the thick chocolate clinging to his tongue. “Wouldn’t want to waste it.”

“You’re insane,” Kurt mutters, his hands on either side of the doorway, gripping at the wood as Blaine goes after another drop that manages to make it’s way down to the slightly sweaty skin of Kurt’s stomach. “At least help me get down first.”

“Nah.” Blaine works his tongue over Kurt’s chest, circling around his nipples and holding his hips to keep him from swinging back from the movement. “I like you like this.”

Kurt doesn’t have time to respond before Blaine’s mouth is on him, licking up the exposed and pudding covered underside of his cock. Blaine pulls back and swallows, staring at the clean, wet stripe for a moment, and then leans back in, sucking and tasting chocolate and saltiness and Kurt. He can feel Kurt get harder against his lips, can hear the small gasps coming from below. It’s a strange angle and even stranger act for them, save for their brief foray into experimenting with whipped cream.

“Blaine,” Kurt whimpers, his hands no longer on the doorway and clutching Blaine’s forearms instead. “Do something, _please_.”

Blaine doesn’t need to be asked again, swallowing Kurt down and sucking hard, his mouth filling up as Kurt’s cock swells. He has to dip his head down a bit to get in the right position for this, but then he’s pulling Kurt in by his hips and sliding his hands back to grip at the soft flesh of Kurt’s ass, lifting him up slightly and pushing Kurt’s cock up into his mouth until he can feel it at the top of his throat.

Kurt’s hands drop from Blaine’s arms and grab onto his waist. Blaine can tell he’s trying to hold himself up, but it’s really pointless, because he’s all but immobilized by the cuffs around his ankles and Blaine’s hands kneading his ass and moving his hips back and forth so he’s thrusting into his mouth. Blaine moans around him and Kurt groans loudly in response, fingers grasping at Blaine’s pajama pants.

“Ohgodohgod, Blaine,” Kurt gasps, trying to thrust his hips faster but unable to break from Blaine’s hold. Blaine continues to bob his head at a steady pace, his tongue tracing up and over the ridge around the head of Kurt’s cock and dipping into the slit, remnants of chocolate mixing with the salty bitterness of the slickness leaking there.

Blaine can feel himself straining against the thin fabric of his pants and, without thinking twice about it, he wraps one arm around the back of Kurt’s hips to hold him as securely as possible while he reaches down to pull himself out.

The realization hits him like a train. Not only is he blowing Kurt while he’s hanging upside down in a doorway, but his dick is level with Kurt’s face and only a few inches away from it. Kurt seems to be on the same wavelength, reaching a hand up to stroke Blaine once, twice, and then sucking just the head into his mouth. Blaine moans loudly and tightens his arms around Kurt, giving him more support as he grabs onto Blaine’s hips and pulls him closer.

The position is weird and clumsy, but both are them are nothing if not excellent at improvising, and soon they have a rhythm going, Blaine fucking into Kurt’s mouth while Blaine takes Kurt’s cock in deep, swallowing around him as the heat between them builds. The bar and cuff are squeaking slightly and Blaine wishes he had thought to pull his shirt off because he’s hot and shivering all over, the coiling sensation deep in his stomach winding tighter and tighter.

Kurt whines, the sound muffled by Blaine’s cock, and slides his hands down the back of Blaine’s pants, squeezing his ass. Blaine can feel every one of Kurt’s fingertips as if they are all separate entities trying to make him go mad with need. Blaine doubles his efforts, his mouth sloppy and uncoordinated, sucking until his cheeks cave in and his jaw starts to ache. He glides his fingers over the cleft of Kurt’s ass, pushes in slightly, barely grazing over Kurt’s hole, and Kurt damn near screams around him as his comes, the hot thickness of it painting the inside of Blaine’s mouth and throat.

Blaine isn’t too far behind, pulling his mouth off of Kurt with a wet pop and gasping for air. He brings a hand down to the back of Kurt’s neck, fucking into his throat properly until he snaps his hips for the last time, driving his cock deep into Kurt’s mouth and holding it there as he spills into the wet, perfect warmth, Kurt’s hands clutching at him. He slumps back to rest on his calves after a few seconds, still trembling a bit from the force of his orgasm.

“Well that was interesting,” Kurt says, his voice raw and used. Blaine would feel bad, but he knows how much Kurt loves it. How much _they_ love it. “Wanna help me down now?”

Blaine manages to stand up without much incident and helps Kurt down. Kurt’s face is red and he sways a bit as his blood begins to circulate properly again. His mouth is swollen and his eyes are still glazed over, and Blaine can’t help but kiss him softly, humming against his lips and grateful to whoever invented the pudding cup.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car make out plus some orgasms. Frottage. NC-17

The backseat isn’t nearly as comfortable as Kurt remembers. Then again, it’s been a long time since he’s seen it. It doesn’t really matter though, not when Blaine is underneath him, gasping for air like he hasn’t taken a real breath in months. Kurt supposes he hasn’t, either.

His lips are throbbing and partially numb from use, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting more. He claims Blaine’s mouth again and again, pressing his thigh between Blaine’s legs and moving his hips up to give Blaine, and himself, just enough friction to drive them both out of their minds.

Blaine moans into his neck and Kurt wants to live in the sound, wrap himself up in it and do anything in his power to hear it over and over. There are words that need to be said, that will be said, but not now, not here. More than anything, Kurt wants to forget those words completely and pretend they don’t exist so they can have this moment.

Fingers are clutching at clothes, pulling jackets and ties in vain, trying to get at warm skin but failing because of dwindling time and short-term loss of dexterity. Kurt doesn’t know if it’s his belt or Blaine’s, but the sound of metal clacking rings through the silence. Kurt realizes a second later it was his and now his pants are being unzipped, and all he can do is latch his lips onto Blaine’s throat and feel his pulse against his tongue.

“Oh god, _Blaine_ ,” Kurt gasps, swallowing hard as Blaine palms him over his briefs, pressing in and up once, twice, and again, until he’s panting against Blaine’s shoulder. He’s able to collect himself just enough to get Blaine’s pants undone, the warm pressure of Blaine’s hand making his fingers fumble and his head spin in frenzied circles. “W-we should probably talk about this.”

Blaine hums in agreement against Kurt’s jaw, but then he starts nipping at Kurt's skin and soothing it with his tongue. Talking is overrated, Kurt decides, and he tilts his head down for another scorching kiss, his tongue curling around Blaine’s and drawing it into his mouth. Blaine slides his hands over Kurt’s shirt and around to rest them in the tight space under his jacket, pulling Kurt in closer even though there was barely any space between them to begin with.

Kurt whimpers loudly into Blaine’s mouth, a slight shift of Blaine’s legs lines them up through their strained briefs, and he rolls his hips down while Blaine thrusts up in an erratic rhythm that could only be described as mind-blowing perfection. The slight roughness of Kurt’s briefs catches on Blaine’s, the fabric sliding and twisting with their movements.

Winding his hands under Blaine’s back, Kurt hooks his hands over Blaine’s shoulders, clutching at his jacket and using it like an anchor as he jerks his hips, grinding and pressing against Blaine with his mouth open and dry, his breaths shallow from the sticky air inside the car and the the _holyshitsofuckinggood_ feeling of Blaine’s cock against his own.

Blaine is writhing and trembling against him, and Kurt can tell he’s close. He’s moaning and gasping Kurt’s name, repeating it until it’s just small sounds strung together haphazardly. They are definitely going to ruin their underwear and maybe even their pants, but it’s one of those times where Kurt can’t be bothered to care because he’s aching, thrusting against Blaine faster and harder, his spine tingling and his legs starting to get sore from the cramped space.

“Come, Blaine, please. Need you to come,” Kurt whispers, his voice raspy and worn from the endless moans that have been flowing out of his mouth for the past few minutes. “Blaine, please, I can’t…”

Kurt doesn’t even know what he means, just that if he doesn’t come soon he will absolutely die and he desperately wants to see Blaine fall apart first. Blaine’s nails scratch at his back through his shirt, digging in and holding on tight as his back arches and his hips jolt upward, a long whine escaping his throat as he comes. Kurt watches intently but doesn’t stop moving, it’s too good, too _right_ , and it only takes a few more thrusts for him to fall against Blaine with a strained whine.

They could figure things out later. Right now, Kurt wants Blaine’s arms holding him and his warm breath against his face. The rest can wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction fic I wrote after 4x14, "I Do". Kurt and Adam talk. Still a Klaine fic, though. PG

Kurt meets Adam for coffee three days after coming back from Ohio. He hadn’t been trying to avoid him, but their contact with each other was lacking. There was small talk before Apples rehearsal and they sat next to each other during a break or two, Kurt staring blankly at one of his text books while Adam shuffled through sheet music. They were fine. Everything was fine.

It really shouldn’t be a big deal, anyway. It’s not like he and Adam were boyfriends yet, and whatever happened between him and Blaine over the weekend was just harmless fun. Kurt had gotten caught up in the cheesy romance of a Valentine’s Day wedding and let himself enjoy it.

It didn’t mean anything, he repeats to himself like a mantra, the words thudding around in his head in a constant loop and, after a while, sounding dangerously close to _it meant everything_.

Kurt grabs his mocha before heading over to a table farther back than his normal spot. He has to remind himself that Adam will be there and he doesn’t want to seem like he’s hiding, so he stops half-way and sits down at the first open chair at a thankfully unoccupied table instead.

He’s hissing at the hot coffee against his tongue when Adam appears, smiling with his hair mussed and his eyes bright. Kurt can’t help but smile back. He _likes_ Adam. They have fun together and Adam is a warm, witty, and talented man that any guy would be lucky to have. Kurt managed to grab his attention somehow and he doesn’t want to screw up what they have before they even have it.

When Adam leans down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, his stubble lightly brushes Kurt’s face and Kurt nearly recoils because it’s not the same stubble that he can still feel against his neck.

“Hey you,” Adam greets him, sitting down with his tea and leaning forward on his elbows. “So, we haven’t talked much. How was the wedding?”

Kurt snorts, because of course that would be the first thing Adam asks about. Then again, he had asked about it before – the night Kurt got back, actually – but Kurt brushed it off and told him it was a long story best saved for later.

“It was fun. The whole marriage thing didn’t quite work out though,” Kurt tells Adam, who raised an eyebrow that was a little too circular if Kurt looked at it long enough. “Very Runaway Bride meets One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest. Plenty of crazy and loads of delicious cake.”

Kurt tells him about Miss Pillsbury’s disappearance and Becky’s angry fists of flowers. He talks about Sue Sylvester in a wedding dress and Puck trying to spike the champagne punch. What he doesn’t mention is the fact that he spent nearly all of his free time with Blaine.

“That sounds interesting, to say the least,” Adam says, clearly intrigued. Which is fine. Kurt can talk about it without things getting weird. “It was nice to see all your old friends again, yeah?”

An image of Mercedes fiercely judging him through a car window flashes through Kurt’s mind.

“Yeah. Totally. I haven’t seen most of them in ages,” Kurt replies. He’s on thin ice that’s dangerously close to breaking and he should feel guiltier than he actually does, which makes the whole situation even more surreal. “What about you? Do anything fun over the weekend?”

“Same old, same old, actually.” Adam shrugs and sips his tea. Kurt relaxes a bit, hoping that the conversation will move further away from his own adventures and closer to something safe, like puppies or the weather. Unfortunately, luck was hard to come by in the Big City. “How’s your dad? Still doing well?”

“He’s good. Blaine said he’s been going over there to visit, making sure he’s keeping up with his treatments.” Kurt takes a drink from his cup that he hopes burns his throat enough to keep him from talking anymore. He quickly adds, “I didn’t get to see him as much as I would have liked, being busy with the wedding and all.”

“Blaine’s the, um, ex-boyfriend, right?” Adam asks. “The one you’re still close with?”

“He is.” Kurt has told Adam about Blaine. Mainly that Blaine was his best friend and oh yeah, they were together for over a year before Blaine broke his heart into an immeasurable amount of pieces. He left out the part about those pieces starting to come back together.

“You two hung out?”

It doesn’t sound like a question and Kurt isn’t sure how to respond. It’s the perfect opportunity to come clean and tell Adam about what happened, but doing so might create tension that Kurt isn’t sure how to handle. Sitting up a little straighter, Kurt decides to go with honesty.

“We did, actually.” Kurt nods slowly and finds it hard to meet Adam’s eyes. “Look, I need to tell you something.”

“That doesn’t sound promising,” Adam says, but not unkindly. In fact, he looks a lot calmer than Kurt thought he would. He was definitely more relaxed than Kurt would be if a guy told him he wanted to ‘tell him something’ directly after talking about an ex.

“I mean, it’s not like he and I are back together or anything. It was just the wedding and the hearts and those adorable baby cupcakes - you know how much I love baked goods – and he was there and I was there, surrounded by all that romantic lunacy, and – “

“Whoa, breathe,” Adam cut Kurt off, holding up his hand and giving him a small, amused smile. Kurt takes a deep breath and tries to steady himself. “You two, uh, hooked up, didn’t you?”

“Wait, what? How did you…”

“Educated guess, I suppose.”

Kurt thinks that this should be more awkward, but Adam is still smiling and looking like everything is sunshine and rainbows while Kurt is burning from the inside out.

“You’re not angry with me?” Kurt asks, relieved and also a bit offended that Adam, who he had been casually seeing for a month now, seems to be taking the whole thing in stride. “If you are, I would completely understand.”

“To be honest, I am a little hurt, but it’s not like it’s a big shock,” Adam says, shrugging and sitting back in his chair. “Listen, I like you a lot, Kurt. But, you talk about the guy enough for me to know there’s still something between you.”

“There isn’t, though,” Kurt argues even though something in his gut is telling him that it’s a lie. “He and I are just friends.”

“And who exactly are you trying to convince of that, I wonder?” Adam teases. Kurt plays with the napkin stuck to the bottom of his cup, clenching his jaw tightly. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, but maybe you should give it another go with him?”

“It’s not that simple,” Kurt sighs.

“I hate to break it to you, but when it comes to love, nothing is ever simple.”

“I know that, but with him, it was,” Kurt says quietly. “And now, it’s complicated and wow, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about this with you.”

“No, no. You’re alright. We’re friends, right?” Adam says. “Proper friends, that is.”

“Shut up. And yes, we are.”

“Brilliant. Now, as a friend, I think maybe it’s time to get your head out of your ass and get your guy.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another 4x14 ('I Do') reaction fic. NC-17.
> 
> Because you know they hooked up again after the wedding :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has: bottom!kurt, riding, slight orgasm denial

Blaine taps his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously. He’s about two minutes from Kurt’s old house and he’s pretty sure he knows what will end up happening. Their _activities_ after the wedding were spontaneous, both of them overwhelmed by want and a kind of passion that was hard to come by with anyone else. Their not-date to the double feature the day before resulted in quick hand jobs in the back seat of Kurt’s rental car, but again, it was unplanned and driven by fresh memories of how good they could make each other feel.

Today, however, feels more planned. Kurt specifically told him that his parents and Finn would be out for a few hours and asked that he come by to help him sort through his old stuff and maybe watch a movie. The way Blaine sees it, “watching a movie” means putting a movie on and ignoring it for an indeterminable amount of time. He’s pretty sure it’s a universal thing, but he likes to think that it’s a secret code between them. The whole thing is so reminiscent of _before_ that it makes Blaine’s heart thump and his palms sweat until his conscious mind takes over and snaps him back to reality.

Blaine lets himself into the house with the spare key he finds in the third flower pot on the left, locks the door behind him, and toes off his shoes before making his way upstairs. He can hear music coming from Kurt’s old bedroom and he knocks once, waits for a second and goes in. He immediately becomes glued to the floor as soon as he realizes what was behind the door.

Kurt is sprawled out on his bed, naked, biting his lip to muffle his high moans. He’s writhing, body turned slightly to the side with one leg bent in the air. One of Kurt’s hands is slowly stroking his cock and the other is behind him, three fingers pumping in and out of his already stretched and slick hole. Blaine gets hard so quickly he thinks he pulled a muscle.

“Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to fuck me?”

The words cut right through Blaine, jolting his body and making him dizzy. He expected some making out and hoped that maybe Kurt would let him suck him off, but _this_ is something that he could have only dreamed of, another example of Kurt completely throwing him for a loop.

Blaine scrambles out of his clothes and practically runs to the bed, almost falling on his face when he tries to kick his pants off. Kurt watches him with an intense gaze, his eyes blown out and cheeks flushed, and Blaine crawls up to meet him and crashes their mouths together. Kurt whines into the kiss and Blaine kisses him deeper, harder, until they’re both panting and Blaine’s hand has replaced Kurt’s and is jerking him off with a tight fist.

“How long?” Blaine asks against Kurt’s lips. He can feel Kurt’s grin grow.

“Since you texted me that you were on your way,” Kurt says, and Blaine uses what’s left of his brain to figure out that it’s been at least twenty minutes. He drags his fingers down Kurt’s back, sliding two around where Kurt is still fucking into himself, and traces around his stretched rim as Kurt gasps and moans louder into his neck.

He wants to tell Kurt how hot and amazing and unpredictable he is, but Blaine doesn’t think he can speak in anything more than grunts and other monosyllabic expressions. He grabs Kurt’s wrist and makes to roll on top of him, but Kurt seems to have other plans and pushes Blaine onto his back.

“Like this,” Kurt breathes against Blaine’s mouth, and there is no way Blaine is going to argue. Kurt grabs a condom from under a pillow – _this was definitely planned_ , Blaine thinks – and rips it open with his teeth. Blaine’s hips jerk up as Kurt rolls it down his cock and slicks him up with the lube that had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Kurt straddles him properly and leans down to kiss him again, slower and sweeter than before. When he pulls back, Kurt pauses for a moment, just looking down at Blaine with an expression Blaine knows too well. It fades quickly though, and then Kurt is on his knees and wrapping his fingers around the base of Blaine’s dick to hold him steady. He lowers himself down and Blaine presses his head back against the pillows and struggles to hold still. Kurt goes slowly, agonizingly so, until he’s seated against Blaine’s hips. Blaine already thinks he could come at any second.

Then Kurt starts to move, grinding his hips in figure eights, and Blaine can feel him everywhere, completely enveloping him in glorious tight heat.

“Jesus, Kurt,” Blaine gasps, fingers gripping Kurt’s thighs. He tries to thrust up, but Kurt is pushing him back down, mouth open and eyes half shut, working his hips and making the most pornographic noises Blaine has ever heard.

Blaine’s hips jerk up and Kurt stops moving. He looks down at Blaine, smirking with an evil glint in his eyes. “Don’t move. And don’t come until I say so.”

It’s demanding and unexpected, but Blaine soaks it up, nodding frantically and hoping that Kurt moves before he actually passes out from arousal.

Kurt lifts up onto his knees until only the head of Blaine’s cock is inside him, and then he stills, waiting. What the hell he’s waiting for, Blaine doesn’t know, but it takes every bit of control he has to keep from thrusting his hips up.

Blaine is prepared to beg for Kurt to do something, but then all the air is punched out of his lungs as Kurt slams back down, crying out and digging his nails into Blaine’s stomach. He holds himself there for a few seconds and then does it again and again.

 _Up. Wait. Down._

It’s a delicious, neverending kind of torture.

“Kurt, come _on_ ,” Blaine pleads. “So close… just need…”

“Nuh uh,” Kurt sings, smirking, playful even with how hard he’s breathing. “Wait.”

Blaine growls in frustration, but that quickly fades when Kurt lifts up again and starts bouncing on just the head of his cock. His grip on Kurt’s thighs tightens and his eyes slam shut, his entire body thrumming with the need to come. It’s bliss and misery all at once, and then Kurt drops down again and Blaine is cursing and praising Kurt’s name in a jumble of moans and gasps.

It seems to go on forever, a constant loop of too much and not enough, Kurt barely taking him in, riding the head and then grinding himself down with enough force for the slickness leaking out of his cock to drip onto Blaine’s stomach. Blaine reaches up to touch but is denied, Kurt swatting his hand away and starting to ride Blaine in earnest. Blaine’s mouth is dry and he can hear himself babbling some kind of nonsense, but it sounds too far away.

Kurt can obviously tell how close he is – _of course_ he can, he knows Blaine’s body better than anyone – and he leans forward, his hands sliding up Blaine’s chest, tweaking his nipple and making Blaine go damn near insane.

“Just a little more,” Kurt pants. He traces his fingers over Blaine’s mouth and stops moving just for a second, and then two fingers are pushing past Blaine’s lips. “Come on, B, focus.”

Blaine wants to argue that he could focus just fine if Kurt would just ride his dick without stopping, but instead he opens his mouth and lets Kurt’s fingers in.

“That’s it, get them wet for me,” Kurt says and starts to move again, jerky thrusts up and down, and Blaine moans around Kurt’s fingers. Kurt pumps his fingers in and out of Blaine’s mouth and Blaine licks and sucks at them as best as he can with Kurt squeezing around his cock every time he drops down.

Kurt pulls his fingers away and wraps them around his cock, using Blaine’s spit to make the slide easier, and it really shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Blaine’s been on the brink of orgasm for so long that his brain might explode before he finally comes.

The time for playing games is apparently over, and Kurt starts to move faster, slamming down on Blaine’s cock relentlessly. Blaine’s fingers ache from where he’s holding onto the sheets, twisting them around his fingers while Kurt uses him in the best way possible. Blaine watches with half-lidded eyes as Kurt fucks up into his fist and then down onto Blaine’s dick, moaning Blaine’s name amid breathy whines.

“Blaine, come, come with me,” Kurt pants, and Blaine doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly grabs Kurt’s hips and bends his knees so his feet are planted on the bed. He thrusts up and Kurt wails, stroking himself faster. “Yes, Blaine, _Blaineohgodthere_ , fuck, I love your cock.”

Blaine pounds up into him, lightheaded from the intensity of it, and Kurt meets every thrust until he goes rigid, yelling Blaine’s name and moaning loudly as he comes on Blaine’s stomach. It’s enough to make Blaine’s world collapse around him. He drives his hips up hard, Kurt whimpering above him, and the force of his orgasm makes him see stars.

Blaine pulls Kurt down and kisses him hard, claiming his mouth with his tongue and moaning against his lips as he rides it out, his cock throbbing inside of Kurt’s pliant body. He wraps his arms around Kurt’s back and revels in the feeling of being able to hold him again. Too soon for Blaine’s liking, Kurt starts to move, dropping down next to him and curling into his side.

Kurt traces random patterns across Blaine’s chest, humming happily. “God, the things you do to me.”

“Not bad for meaningless sex, huh?” Blaine teases, proud of himself for not allowing any bitterness to seep into the words. He knows damn well that it means a lot more than Kurt is able to admit.

Kurt lifts his head and looks at him, attempting to glare, but then his lips start to twitch up at the corners before he schools them back into place. Still trying to catch his breath, he says, “Why don’t we get cleaned up, and then we can watch a movie?”

Blaine simply nods and kisses him again. _Round Two is so on_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine 69'ing Competition ficlet. Some rimming and fingering too. And blink-and-you’ll-miss-it spanking. Unbeta'd. NC-17

Kurt took Blaine into his mouth with vigor, wrapping his tongue around him and tracing it along the veins. He was breathing heavily through his nose and could feel the sweat at his temples and at the base of his neck. Blaine shuddered below him, whimpers vibrating against Kurt’s cock and making him groan and his fingers clench at the sheets.

They had been at it for longer than expected, Kurt determined to win this time, to make Blaine fill his mouth first, rocking up into his throat until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. It was a challenge, a competition in the most incredible sense, and Kurt was damned sure he was going to win.

Blaine didn’t make it easy on him, using every trick he knew of. After months of learning each others bodies, Blaine had memorized every touch of his hands and tongue that could turn Kurt into a trembling mess. He grabbed at Kurt’s hips and pulled him down, guiding him into his mouth perfectly with each thrust. It was torturous, Blaine’s fingers pressing into Kurt’s skin and his nails digging into the soft flesh of his ass. Kurt fought the urge to fuck hard into Blaine’s mouth as best as he could, prolonging the inevitable blinding orgasm that was sure to hit him soon.

Kurt doubled his efforts, letting his head drop down as far as possible, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, and focused on making Blaine come. It was difficult with a distraction like Blaine’ mouth getting in the way. He was so achingly close that he had to take drastic measures, letting go of Blaine’s cock with a lewd pop, licking down the underside until his tongue was rolling over Blaine’s balls. It was harder to thrust deep into Blaine’s mouth that way, but Kurt decided that was an advantage, giving him a reprieve and letting him get an edge on Blaine.

“Cheater,” Blaine gasped, barely understandable with Kurt’s cock resting against his lips. Kurt ignored him, sucking over the thin skin of Blaine’s balls and down, lower, reaching his hands beneath Blaine’s body and spreading him open. The first few licks were light, fleeting, but enough to make Blaine squirm and smack Kurt’s ass impatiently. Kurt pressed his tongue against Blaine harder, more insistently, and groaned as Blaine gripped tighter onto his hips, hard points of pressure against the already-there marks.

Sliding back up, Kurt licked along Blaine’s cock with the flat of his tongue. Not to be outdone, Blaine yanked his hips down and swallowed, and Kurt nearly lost his balance. Blaine’s mouth was amazingly tight, slick, and skilled, capable of bringing Kurt to his knees on any other day. This day, however, Kurt wasn’t going to let that happen. He adjusted his position, resting on his elbows at the sides of Blaine’s thighs. Kurt’s neck has been sore for a while already, but he pushes past it, bobbing his head faster, wetter, tighter.

Licking back up and reaching the tip, Kurt sank his mouth down fast, hollowing out his cheeks and dragging his lips back up slowly. He slid his tongue in circles around the head, something that he knew drove Blaine crazy. He could tell Blaine was just as close as he was. Blaine’s thighs were shaking from the strain of holding on just a little bit longer and his hips were twitching up to meet Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt decided it was time to step his game up and maneuvered one hand under Blaine and around until he could reach his ass comfortably without stopping the frantic movement of his head. He parted Blaine’s cheeks and ran his middle finger along the divide, knowing full well how sensitive Blaine was to any touch to his ass. Blaine arched up at the contact and Kurt’s cock slipped out of his mouth and slid against the stubble of his chin.

“Kurt, not fair,” Blaine whined, trying to get Kurt’s cock back in his mouth as fast as possible and struggling when Kurt put the smallest hint of pressure against his hole.

Blaine was still was slick from Kurt’s tongue, and it didn’t take much for Kurt to work a finger in to the first knuckle, sucking Blaine farther into his mouth at the same time. Blaine had managed to get the head of Kurt’s cock past his lips and tried to get a steady pace going, but Kurt knew Blaine was too far gone. He was okay with it, grinning to himself around his full mouth and pushing his finger deeper into Blaine’s ass. Kurt would get his sooner or later.

If Blaine thought he could outdo Kurt Hummel, he had another thing coming.

Kurt let Blaine’s cock go and leaned down, letting some of his saliva drip to where his finger was still inside Blaine. He didn’t think too much on how gross it was, and if he planned on going any further, he would have grabbed the lube. It was enough at that moment, though, and it allowed him to quicken the pace as he returned to sucking Blaine off.

Blaine was barely even moving at that point, letting Kurt rock his hips down into his mouth and grappling at whatever bit of Kurt’s skin he could reach. It didn’t take much longer for his body to go taut and he moaned loudly around Kurt’s cock as he came, thrusting up into Kurt’s mouth and down onto his finger.

Kurt swallowed him down, groaning at the feeling of Blaine’s ass clenching around his finger. He gave Blaine a few seconds to catch his breath and then got up, turning around to face him.

Blaine stared at Kurt, still breathing heavily and shaking his head. “That was uncalled for.”

“I still won,” Kurt reminded him, grinning broadly and straddling Blaine’s stomach, still very much aroused. Yes, he may have stretched the rules a bit, but when those rules are made while ripping off your boyfriend’s clothes, they are open to interpretation.

Blaine half-laughed and half-growled, reaching up and grabbing at Kurt’s hips. He pulled him forward so Kurt’s cock was inches from his face and Kurt’s grin was gone. He looked down at Blaine and licked over his swollen bottom lip, scooting up a little further and resting his hands on the wall above the headboard.

“So, do I get a reward?” Kurt asked, barely moving his hips forward, his cock brushing over Blaine’s smile. Without another word, Blaine pulled him down, taking him back in his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine silliness with some bonus Cooper. PG

“Dad, hey, how are you?” Kurt asked, switching the phone to his other ear. He rested it against his shoulder and continued to fold his clothes and put them in their suitcase.

“The trip was good. We took a lot of pictures, of course,” Kurt told Burt, who was asking about his and Blaine’s trip to LA to visit Cooper. “Yes, I’ll send them to you.”

The slap of bare feet on the hardwood floor made Kurt turn his head. Blaine walked through the room, fresh from the shower and wearing only his briefs, his hair damp and freshly gelled. Kurt hoped that after they got married, Blaine would stop shellacking his hair, but no such luck.

“Yeah, Dad, still here. How’s Carole?” Kurt smiled as Blaine looped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck, then shooed him away with a t shirt. His hands were traveling dangerously low, and Kurt was talking to his father, after all.

Blaine pouted at him briefly, but then quickly brightened up, grinning wickedly. He walked away and started to pick up the rest of his things, making it a point to bend over as much as possible. Even with his father talking his ear off, it was difficult for Kurt not to appreciate the firm lines of Blaine’s thighs and the delicious way his briefs clung to his ass.

“Wait, Finn did what?” Kurt went back to his conversation, trying to focus on arranging their clothing. “No, no. I’m listening. Just packing at the same time.”

The sound of sudden, loud humming got Kurt’s attention no more than a minute later, and of course Blaine was dancing around to the tune in his head. If there was one thing Kurt couldn’t resist, it was Blaine dancing like an idiot in his underwear. It had been hard enough to ignore the way Blaine moved his body when they spent hours in his bedroom back in high school, doing nothing in particular while Blaine swayed his hips to whatever song came on his iPod.

Blaine met Kurt’s eyes and winked, then turned around and ran his hands over his sides, his thumbs catching on the elastic band of his briefs and nudging them down slightly.

Kurt threw a sock at him, giving him a pointed look. “Uh huh, yeah, Dad.”

With a smile, Blaine jumped up on the bed, much to Kurt’s annoyance. The piles he had made fell on top of each other, and Kurt mouthed for Blaine to stop, but he was ignored. Instead, Blaine started humming louder, moving his hips slowly mere inches from where Kurt was standing.

Burt was still talking about something, but Kurt had no idea what it was, not with Blaine shifting his briefs down further until the top his ass was wonderfully exposed. To make things worse, he had the nerve to squeeze at himself, throwing his head back and looking positively sinful.

“You know what Dad, can I call you back later?” Kurt said good-bye quickly and glared at Blaine, who was still dancing on the bed, smirking to himself while pretending nothing happened.

“That was my father, you know,” Kurt scolded. Blaine hummed louder, jumping down from the bed and into Kurt’s space. “And you do realize that I will have to refold everything, right?”

Blaine continued to feign innocence and started to grind against him, and if they didn’t have a plane to catch, or if they were at home instead of Cooper’s guest room, Kurt would give in and go with it. As it was, they did have to get going, and he had to cut his father short, so he was annoyed. Absolutely irritated, really. 

Just as he opened his mouth to tell Blaine how ridiculous he was being, Blaine whipped around and started _twerking_.

Well, he was trying to, anyway. It was too twitchy and a little uncoordinated, but Kurt would be lying if he said Blaine’s half-covered ass bouncing in front of him wasn’t aesthetically pleasing.

Despite his best efforts not to play along, he started laughing loudly, grabbing Blaine by the hips and rubbing against him. Blaine gave a victory wiggle and Kurt could feel his pants get tighter by the second.

“So this is what happens when you get married. Fascinating!”

Kurt let go of Blaine and jumped back, which then made Blaine fall forward into the open suitcase.

“Cooper! Get out!” Blaine yelled, struggling to regain his balance and pull his briefs up at the same time.

“Just wanted to let you know that I called the cab for you two,” Cooper said, holding his hands up.

“Thank you, Cooper,” Kurt said, avoiding eye contact with him as he started to sort their clothes out.

“You know, Blaine, if you want some dance tips, I would be happy to - ”

“No thanks, just go.” Blaine said through gritted teeth.

“Did I ever tell you about the pole dancing class I took when I moved out here?”

“No! I don’t want to know. Just please let us finish up,” Blaine begged. Kurt tried to hide a laugh with a cough, earning him a scowl from Blaine.

“Okay, okay,” Cooper said, backing out of the room slowly and pointing at Blaine. “Looking good though, Squirt!”

“I hate him,” Blaine said after Cooper was finally gone.

“No, you don’t.”

“He’s an ass.”

“Takes one to know one,” Kurt sang. “Now get dressed and help me clean up this mess before your ass gets us into more potentially mortifying situations.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a TWO-FER!!!  
> Here are two reaction fics to the first spoilers we got for The Proposal. Both are PG

A big part of Kurt wanted to throw things at Blaine - affectionately, of course - for such a huge display. The fact that Blaine even conned his father into playing along certainly put him over his usual limit, something that Kurt had learned to love after sitting through previous spectacles. All of Blaine’s grand gestures weren’t for him, but they were enough for Kurt to know that when Blaine set his mind to something, ‘go big or go home’ was an understatement.

Walking through Dalton’s ornate hallways, followed by four different singing, dancing, and signing show choirs, made Kurt hope that nobody would get fired for letting them in. Not that it would be the first time.

Burt gave him very minimal information on their way there, only telling him that whatever the big surprise was, Kurt would like it. It wasn’t until they pulled through the school’s familiar gates did Kurt realize that Blaine and his father were in cahoots. He spent the next couple minutes trying to figure out what was going on.

Kurt gave up trying to work it out once he saw the amount of effort Blaine put into… whatever it was. The Warblers weren’t a huge surprise, and neither were the New Directions, but once they entered the main building and the kids from Haverbrook joined the party, quickly followed by a meticulously choreographed Vocal Adrenaline, Kurt was shocked and so, so confused.

Kurt’s face was starting to hurt from smiling, his eyes were watery, and Blaine was singing above everyone else, sparkling eyes turned up to maximum swoon-inducing capabilities. Kurt clutched Blaine’s hand as the song died down, and Blaine spun him around in front of the grand staircase. With his hands on Kurt’s waist, he walked forward until Kurt was forced to move up a couple steps.

Barely noticing that the song had stopped completely, Kurt gripped the railing, heart speeding up when Blaine cleared his throat.

“What was the first thing that you ever said to me?” Blaine asked, voice shaky and hands trembling at his sides.

“Blaine, what are you - ”

“Do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt told him, shaking his head fondly. When Blaine didn’t say anything else, Kurt continued. “I was here, right here in this spot, I think. You were going down the stairs, and I stopped you and told you I wanted to ask you a question.”

“It could have been anyone, you know,” Blaine said, barely above a whisper, but sure and clear. “You could have stopped anyone on these stairs, but you picked me. And I am so happy you did, Kurt.”

“Blaine.” Kurt tried to step down, but Blaine put his hands up, stopping him.

“Now, it’s time for me to ask you a question.”

Kurt heard a loud sniffle somewhere in the background and caught a flash of flannel out the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t look away from Blaine. Prom was just around the corner, and that had to be what Blaine was going to ask him. Anything else would just be crazy and…

Then Blaine got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box from his pocket. Kurt was positive he stopped breathing, covering his mouth with his free hand while the other kept holding on to the railing for support. No way, no way this is happening right now.

“Kurt, I know that we’ve done some stupid things, that we’ve hurt each other, but we came out of it so much stronger, and you have always been, and always will be, the love of my life,” Blaine said, opening the box and holding it toward Kurt. “Will you marry me?”

Kurt answered before his brain could catch up to what was happening. His mouth and his tongue and his heart overpowered any semblance of rational thought he had left.

“Yes,” Kurt nodded, eyes spilling over. “Oh my god, Blaine, yes, yes.”

If anyone asked him about it later, he would say that he gracefully descended the stairs and he and Blaine embraced passionately, while their adoring crowd politely applauded.

In actuality, he stumbled down the last step and nearly toppled Blaine over, throwing his arms around him and holding on while he sobbed into Blaine’s shoulder, surrounded by a large group of cheering, whistling, and cat calling teenagers, plus one extremely proud father.

**~^*^~ HERE IS WHERE THE SECOND FIC STARTS ~^*^~**

 

_“Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?”_

When Kurt was 6, he would sit on his mother’s lap and watch _A Wedding Story_ on TLC while she played with his hair. They discussed the pretty flowers and the poofy dresses, and Kurt was fascinated by the stories and the couples, even though he didn’t understand anything more than ’ _they’re in love and want to be together for a long, long time_ ’.

He asked his mom about her wedding, so she pulled out a box of photos and bits of dried flowers, among other mementos that only meant something to her and his father. She went over each one, telling Kurt the story and smiling up at Burt when he settled in his chair under the guise of reading the paper. It was after that day that Kurt started his own box of wedding treasures, mostly flowers from the garden and cut-outs from magazines, but it was his and it meant something to him.

When Kurt was 14, he was thrown into a dumpster for the first time. He was different, tarnished, not good enough to be respected by a bunch of meatheads in cheap red and white jackets. Despite everything, he put up his shields and held his head high. When he was alone in his room, he would dream of bigger things, New York and the Broadway stage, adoring fans and - when he was able to admit it to himself - a loving husband by his side.

His wedding box had expanded over the years, including a precious few items from his mother’s collection that he’d been able to sneak down from the attic. He didn’t look at it as much, not anymore. Not when the prospect of love and a happily ever after seemed so bleak. When he did open it, it was usually to add something, a piece of fabric that would be perfect for a pocket square, a picture of a bouquet, or a cake recipe. When he was done, Kurt would close the lid and sigh, wondering if any of it mattered anymore.

When Kurt was 16, he met Blaine Anderson, and his world was flipped upside down and back again. Blaine was there when nobody else was, hearing him screaming for someone to notice and being the friend that Kurt needed but never admitted to wanting. Then, there was love and first kisses, first dates, first _everything_ , and Kurt let himself dream again, because he had a face to meet him at the end of the aisle, someone who may, sometime in the foreseeable future, get down on one knee and promise him forever.

He wasn’t afraid of telling Blaine about his wedding planning hobby - he refused to call it an obsession - because Blaine was right there with him, giving opinions on centerpieces and whether tails on a tux were too much. They would laugh and smile and fall into bed together, breathing ’ _one day_ ' and ’ _I love you_ ' into each others mouths between lazy kisses.

When Kurt was 18, his heart was shattered. It took days before he could keep more than a couple bites of food down and his eyes were puffy and swollen long after that, despite his best attempts at keeping the damage under control. He felt like everything he knew about himself, about Blaine, about what they had, was all a cruel fantasy.

While looking for his favorite pair of ‘sit on my ass and wallow in self-pity’ pants, Kurt found his newer collection of wedding things. He kept them in a smaller box than the one still under his bed in Lima, and it was mostly filled with pictures of places in the City that he thought would be perfect for engagement and wedding photos, as well as some small menus from local caterers. It took every bit of restraint he had not to throw the whole thing off the fire escape.

When Kurt was 19, he forgave Blaine. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point the feelings of betrayal and hurt faded, and he began to let Blaine back in. It was a long process. He tried and failed at dating someone else, mostly because he knew that as much as he said that he wanted to move on, he never really could. Not when Blaine was still the sweet, charming, and horribly addictive person he always was, except for a couple new smudges that would always be there, but could never dull him completely. He loved Blaine and all the parts of him, and Blaine loved him just as fiercely.

They got back together with a song, as expected, and soon after they were back to being them, comfortable and so in love it took Kurt’s breath away if the thought on it too much. They whispered new promises and new plans as they rediscovered how to make each other gasp and shudder. His wedding box was dusty, but it was still there and still waiting for the right moment.

So, when Blaine managed to organize the most elaborate proposal Ohio had ever seen, Kurt picked up a few fallen rose petals and put them in his jacket pocket, grinning as he walked through Dalton, where it all started and where he had learned to love. And when Blaine asked him, Kurt could only manage one word.

“ _Yes_.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine AU set in Season 2, on the day of the Gap Attack. Alternate meeting. This has probably been done a million times over, but I wasn’t around fandom during Season 2, so have it anyway. PG

The commotion that had been coming from The Gap finally died down, and Kurt couldn’t wait for Janie to come back and fill him in on what happened. Damn her for taking her break at just the right time. Kurt stocked some more cups and tried to eavesdrop on a few customers to see if they knew what happened, but all he could make out was something about sex toys. Working in the mall’s only decent coffee shop was a pain in the ass on most days, but Kurt thrived on the gossip and drama that went down occasionally.

After Kurt whipped up a few more lattes, Janie rushed back in with a huge grin on her face.

“You will not believe this!” She grabbed her apron and tied it on, pausing for effect. “Some guy just put on _the most ridiculous_ show at The Gap. It was like a flashmob, only with a bunch of private school boys.”

“And? What were they singing? Who were they singing to? I need details, lady!”

“I guess one of them has the hots for a sales clerk, and the whole thing was a clever ploy to get a date. It’s kind of romantic, don’t you think? And just in time for Valentine’s Day!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course one of the girls working at The Gap would be the one getting serenaded.

“Oh, and the best part – wait for it – the sales clerk in question? Jeremiah!”

“No!” Kurt gasped. Jeremiah came in to get a vanilla cappuccino almost every day. Everyone at the Java Hut knew who he was. He was hard to miss with his romance novel cover-esque hair. And he was a bit of a tool. “I didn’t even know he was gay. Well, the hair… but nothing was ever confirmed.”

Janie opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes suddenly widened at something behind Kurt. He turned around to see a small group of boys walk in with navy and red blazers. One of them, wearing a beanie and looking forlorn, approached the counter.

“Medium drip, please,” he mumbled, already reaching for his wallet. Kurt watched him eye the heart shaped sugar cookies next to the register and screw his face up into a disgusted sneer. It was actually quite adorable, and Kurt tried to fight down the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

“That’ll be $2.16,” Kurt said, taking the boy’s money. “Bad day?”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

“What’s so great about Valentine’s Day, anyway? It’s all a big scam to make money for the chocolate people and seedy florists – no pun intended – that charge a billion dollars for a stupid bunch of flowers that does what? _It dies_.” The boy was yelling by the end of his mini-rant, and Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling. He would put money on this being the guy that sang his heart out to Jeremiah.

Kurt ignored Janie’s snort next to him and the other customers waiting for their coffee. He grabbed a couple biscotti and put them in a paper bag. “Here. On the house.”

“What? Oh, thank you,” the boy said. “Sorry for yelling in your face.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said. “I do agree with you, by the way. Valentine’s Day is seriously overrated.”

The boy smiled and Kurt’s stomach flipped in response. He handed the boy his coffee with a wink – what was _wrong with him_ – and said, “Just don’t start singing. The owner doesn’t appreciate it much. I’ve gotten in trouble more than once.”

The boy laughed, clearly embarrassed, and said, “You heard about that, huh? Did you see it?”

Kurt shrugged and moved out of the way for Janie to take over the register and start actually working. Customers were starting to yell, and Kurt wasn’t in the mood to get a cup of stale coffee thrown at him. “No. A couple people may have mentioned it. I just assumed it was you. Don’t worry. In different circumstances, I would have found it terribly romantic.”

“Yeah, well, unfortunately I’m not so great with romance,” the boy said. “I’m Blaine, by the way.”

“I don’t think that‘s true at all. The romance thing, not your name. I believe you know what your name is,” Kurt laughed nervously. “I’m Kurt, or so my name tag says.” He was being an idiot and needed to stop.

The guys Blaine came in with called for him and Blaine held up a finger to them before turning back to Kurt. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to school. But it was nice meeting you, Kurt.”

“You, too. Come back again. Any time. If you want coffee, of course. There’s a place upstairs that has tea, so that’s an option too, just in case,” Kurt rambled. “I could tell you where it is, if you’re interested.”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him and Kurt wanted to melt into the floor. “I’ll see you soon, Kurt.”

And with that, Blaine walked out, leaving Kurt with Janie, who was staring at him like he was sprouting limbs from his ears.

“Not. A. Word,” Kurt said. He was about to put out some more cookies when Blaine ran back in and, without saying anything, held out a piece of paper to Kurt. Kurt took it and Blaine winked at him, and then left again. Kurt could faintly hear someone cheering from outside the door as soon as Blaine was out of sight.

Kurt unfolded the paper and choked on air when he read it.

_Kurt, let’s get tea sometime! Happy Valentine’s Day. Blaine_

The scrawled writing was followed by a phone number. As it turned out, Valentine’s Day wasn’t all that bad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine future!ficlet where Kurt and Blaine live together. Feat. Nightbird. PG

**Kurt:** Lucy is late. Again. Be home as soon as I can!

 **Blaine:** k

Kurt frowned at his phone. Blaine wasn’t one to answer his texts with one word, let alone one letter. He thought back to that morning, trying to remember if Blaine seemed off, but he came up with nothing. They’d woken up, showered, had breakfast, and Blaine was smiling as Kurt walked out the door. He glanced around the diner to make sure his tables were content – technically, cell phone use while on the floor was prohibited, but his coworkers didn’t mind unless someone was shirking their duties – and typed out another text.

 **Kurt:** You okay?

 **Blaine:** fine. C u later.

 **Kurt:** Ok. I love you.

 **Blaine:** u 2

Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Kurt got back to work, no less worried.

An hour and half later, Kurt walked in to his and Blaine’s apartment. The lights were off and there was no music playing, and the quiet was startling. He called out for Blaine, but when he didn’t get an answer, Kurt set down his things and walked to their bedroom.

Blaine was nowhere to be found, but what Kurt did find, however, was an open closet and a large, empty box sitting on the floor. Kurt sighed, relieved that he at least knew where Blaine was, and headed for the fire escape.

“Blaine?” Kurt said as he climbed over the side of the roof. It was warm enough to not need a jacket, and under different circumstances, Kurt would have grabbed them both a cup of tea so they could sit together and watch the lights of the city under the clear, starless sky. “Blaine?” Kurt called again, louder.

He found him standing on the far end of the roof, his cape wrapped around himself and the ends of it swaying in time with the rhythm of the breeze. Kurt tried again, “Nightbird?”

Blaine - _Nightbird_ \- turned his head in the direction of Kurt’s voice, as if he didn’t hear his civilian name being called before. Kurt walked toward him slowly until they were side by side, shoulders pressed together. Nightbird often made an appearance when Blaine was feeling particularly overwhelmed, the armor and mask creating a shield against the responsibilities weighing on him, keeping them at bay for a short while until he regained his bearings. He also came out when Blaine was feeling particularly adventurous, but Kurt had a feeling that wasn’t the case this time.

“Rough day?” Kurt asked, looking down to watch the cars pass by. Days like this didn’t happen often; both he and Blaine were used to the ups and downs of living in the city, living together, and juggling jobs and school and life. Blaine was always taking on so much and trying so hard, and he was always there for Kurt, even when Kurt knew he was being prickly and stubborn. It was nice to be able to return the favor sometimes.

Blaine shrugged, leaning into Kurt’s side. Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine’s arms down, stepping in closer and circling his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine wrapped the cape around both of them and relaxed against Kurt’s chest.

“Any citizens out there needing rescue?” Kurt asked, rubbing circles over Blaine’s back. “I see a couple going into that Italian-Greek-Chinese place across the street. If you can get down there quick enough, you might be able to save them from the inevitable food poisoning they will have in a couple hours.” He felt Blaine laugh softly and considered it a win. “They look like nice kids, too.”

“I’m sure they are,” Blaine said, slightly muffled from resting his face against Kurt’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, they have poor decision making skills when it comes to dining options.”

Kurt hummed in agreement. He waited a moment, and then asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Blaine shook his head and Kurt turned to press a kiss to his temple. They eventually would talk about it, of course, but time to sort out his feelings is what Blaine needed, so that’s what Kurt would give him.

They stood on the roof for a while, cocooned in the warmth of the cape. Kurt was perfectly content stay there as long as Blaine wanted, happy to provide him with quiet company and cuddles.

“Thanks for not thinking I’m weird,” Blaine said, lifting his head. “I mean, with this whole costume thing.”

“I don’t think it’s weird at all,” Kurt replied as he hugged Blaine a little tighter. “Everyone wants to be a superhero once in a while.”

The sparkle in Blaine’s eyes that Kurt loved so much was returning and Blaine’s cheeks twitched as he tried not to smile.

“Besides, you look kind of hot,” Kurt added with a wink.

“That would explain how enthusiastic you get when we roleplay – ”

“Let’s go inside, honey. I can hear the leftover tiramisu in the freezer summoning us,” Kurt cut him off, sliding his hands down over Blaine’s arms until he tangled their fingers together and started pulling him back toward the fire escape. Blaine didn’t say anything about his subtle subject change, which Kurt was glad for since Blaine wasn’t even wearing pants and the tights did some truly magnificent things to his ass.

Blaine also didn’t say anything when Kurt insisted he went down the ladder first.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x14 reaction fic. PG. Short and silly. <3

It takes a little over a week for Blaine to actually move out. Kurt helps him pack, a little sad and a lot worried about the hidden meaning behind finding one of Blaine’s socks mismatched with one of his. Blaine grins and kisses him, then reassures him that it’s okay because even if the socks are different sizes, the colors still compliment each other.

Kurt helps Sam and Blaine put their admittedly small bedroom together and is shot down when he suggests putting up a privacy curtain. He shrugs it off and figures it’s for the best, anyway. He’d invested in a rather loud and effective white noise machine for the loft, because it’s not like Blaine won’t be coming for adult sleepovers.

Blaine’s last night living in the loft is too short, and as they lay naked and panting, Kurt tries to memorize every dip of the mattress under Blaine’s weight and the rhythm of his breathing once he dozes off.

Two days after Blaine moves out, Kurt finds a bottle of Blaine’s cologne in one of his drawers, empty except for a few drops. He briefly considers pulling Bruce out of retirement, but settles for forcing a couple small sprays on his extra pillow.

A week later, Kurt finds Blaine’s extra toothbrush and his purple and white checkered bow tie that they had been searching for weeks ago. He puts it on and snaps a picture, then sends it to Blaine and captions it with ‘possession is 9/10 the law’. He giggles when Blaine responds by telling him all the things he’d do to Kurt to reclaim it.

The first time Blaine spends the night, it’s too easy to fall back into their old routine. After dinner, Blaine washes and Kurt dries, then they take turns showering and stand side by side while they do their skincare routines, their faces cut in half by the mirror in the small space. They go to bed and curl up together like they used to, and for a moment, while Blaine is pressing kisses to his chest, Kurt wonders why he thought this was so bad.

“We did the right thing,” Kurt says the next morning, tracing slow, lazy patterns across Blaine’s back and shoulders.

“Is that a question?” Blaine asks, tightening his arm around Kurt’s waist and burying his face further into Kurt’s chest.

“No. Just an observation.”

Blaine hums in acknowledgement, lifts his head, and kisses Kurt sweetly. Kurt doesn’t want to leave the bed, but Rachel will be up soon if she isn’t already and life goes on even when a point in time is as perfect as this one.

“I miss you, you know,” Kurt tells him, fingertips grazing across Blaine’s cheek, and he means it. He misses the early, quiet mornings and loud, late nights. He misses lying on the couch with his head in Blaine’s lap as they watched RuPaul’s Drag Race, and the construction site across the street even sounds like Blaine’s ridiculous Sodastream machine, which Kurt would have happily jackhammered into oblivion a month ago. “I know we still have classes together, and you have that interview at the diner next week, and if you were still living here we probably would have tried to actually kill each other by now, but…”

“I know. I miss you, too.”

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine’s forehead, then holds him close for a little while longer. In a couple hours, Blaine will be at his place and Kurt will be here, and the pang of ‘did we fail’ comes back, biting at his ankles as he tries to shoo those thoughts away.

“We’ll have our own place someday, right?” Kurt asks, staring up at the worn ceiling.

“Of course,” Blaine says into the sleep-warm fabric of Kurt’s pajamas. “And we’re going to be awesome at the whole ‘cohabitation’ thing.”

Kurt smiles at that, because building a home with Blaine as his partner, building a life with Blaine, will be better the second time around. They just need some practice being themselves first.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5x20 reaction fic. NC-17 of the tamest variety. Short and messy, but I couldn’t help myself :)

Blaine texts Sam one handed to tell him _not_ to come back to the apartment for the next hour or so and to spread the word to Mercedes. He’s extremely thankful for autocorrect because it’s really hard to text when Kurt is frantically trying to pull his shirt off while sucking on his jaw at the same time.

They’re a mess of limbs and half shed clothing as they stumble to the bedroom. Blaine trips over the cord to the Xbox, but luckily, the bed is close enough to break his fall. He looks down to make sure nothing broke, but then Kurt scrambles on top of him and the Xbox is forgotten. It’s been four long days since they’ve done this and it’s been almost unbearable.  
“God, if I’d know you were so into birds, I’d have dressed as that Falcon guy last Halloween,” Kurt says, growling in frustration as his shirt gets stuck.

“Kurt, oh my god, you can’t just say things like that.” Blaine sits up and yanks Kurt’s sleeve, freeing his arm.

Blaine’s pants end up hanging off of one ankle and Kurt’s are around his thighs, but it’s enough for now. They have time for a warm up.

Kurt reaches down Blaine’s briefs and wraps a hand around his hard on, and Blaine hisses as the head gets caught on the waistband, but then his cock is out and Kurt is jerking him off and it’s _glorious_. He grabs the back of Kurt’s neck and pulls him down for a sloppy kiss. There’s absolutely no finesse to it, all spit and tongue, but they’re both so hungry for each other it doesn’t matter.

Blaine rolls them over, which is a bad idea because Kurt has to stop stroking him as they adjust to their new position. It gets monumentally better when Kurt tugs his own briefs down and they can do that thing where they rub against each other, because doing that thing is amazing.

“You feel so good, I missed this so much,” Kurt pants, grabbing Blaine’s ass and using it to help set their rhythm.

“Me too, me too,” Blaine moans, grinding down harder and faster. They are dangerously close to the edge of the bed, so that’s something Blaine needs to keep an eye on, but otherwise he’s completely lost in the moment.

“Blaine, _Blaine_ , I’m gonna – _oh_ , oh god,” Kurt moans, digging his fingers into Blaine’s sweat damp skin. He drags his nails up Blaine’s back sharply as his body shudders and he’s making high, breathy noises into Blaine’s ear as he comes all over the both of them, and Blaine’s never been able to resist that. He thrusts against Kurt’s hip a couple more times and he’s gone, crying out and falling on top of Kurt’s sated body.

“Wow, okay then,” Kurt says, nudging Blaine and breathing deeply.

Blaine takes the hint and rolls off of Kurt. Unfortunately, he rolls in the wrong direction and ends up on the floor.

“You okay down there?” Kurt asks, laughing. Blaine starts laughing, too, because less than 25 minutes ago he was feeding pigeons stale Wonderbread, and now he’s on the floor with his pants dangling off of one foot and a mix of bodily fluids all over his stomach. More importantly, he and Kurt are happy and that’s the best thing ever.

He stands up and shakes his leg to remove his pants completely, which sets Kurt off in another fit of giggles that Blaine can’t even begin to be mad about. He flops back down onto the bed, and watches the dimples on Kurt’s cheeks fade as he calms down.

“We should try to work some bird songs into our Sunday sing-a-longs. You know, to spice things up a bit,” Kurt says, grinning widely as he turns his head to face Blaine.

Blaine laughs, and he loves it when they’re like this, all smiles and banter and playfulness. “What, like _Rockin’ Robin_?”

“Oh yeah, that’s hot. How about _When Doves Cry_?”

“That’s definitely going on the list,” Blaine says, wagging his eyebrows. “I got it. You ready for this one?”

“Ready and waiting, baby.”

Blaine hops up and straddles Kurt, and then leans down for a lazy kiss, although it’s a little messy since they can’t stop smiling.

Then Blaine sits up again and throws his arms out to the sides, singing, “ _I believe I can fly!_ ”

“Blaine, no!”

“ _I believe I can touch the sky!_ ”

“That has nothing to do with birds, oh my _god_!”

Blaine doubles over in laughter, and then kisses Kurt again once he’s regained some of his composure, his face starting to get sore from grinning. “You love it.”

Kurt bites his lip, trying not to match Blaine’s smile but failing spectacularly. “I love you.”

They stare at each other for a moment, and Blaine becomes suddenly very aware that they are both still mostly naked, and they have at least another 37 minutes before anyone comes home.

“I think it’s time for round two, don’t you think?” Blaine asks, sliding his hand past the stick mess on Kurt’s torso and wrapping his hand around his cock.

Kurt’s warm smile turns into a wicked grin. “You still have your Nightbird costume?”

“Of course, why?”

“Because maybe I have a thing for birds, too.”


End file.
